


The fourth Senju brother

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: (kinda), (thanks izuna for that), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bad Jokes, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dysfunctional Family, Extended Families, F/M, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Family Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Love, M/M, MadaTobi - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Protective Older Brothers, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Teasing, itama being a sunshine, izuna being a little shit, izuna playing matchmakers, kawarama being cute, maybe (it's up to your interpretation xD), no beta we die like men, sorry i didn't include mada and izu's other brothers, tobimada - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: It's Hashirama's and Mito's wedding. Unofficial wedding, Madara knows better, as he saw the real one, seven years earlier. This one is for the family and a member of Hashirama's family shows up after being casted away by Butsuma since he was a child. Madara heard about Tobirama before but .. He never imagined he'd be attracted to him.





	The fourth Senju brother

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again, with my second MadaTobi fic!
> 
> This one is wayyy lighter than the other. It has all the good things, including smut and I had so much fun writing it !  
> Characters probably are occ but this is a modern au. Summary probably is weird but meh, I couldn't find anything better to write there!
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy your reading ! Next (and last) fic might arrive next week and it'll be multiple chapters this time ;)

Today was Hashirama's wedding day.  
  
Madara wasn't sure he could say this was a proper wedding, as there wouldn't be a priest or any official. Hashirama and Mito had decided to marry in secret, years before, only their close friends had known, not even their family. Why ? They were young and silly and in love and they had officially married when Hashirama was twenty and Mito was nineteen because they already knew they'd spend the rest of their life together. Their family ? They would have torn them apart if they had been aware of such a thing, they would have forced them apart and probably destroyed them both. They would have said they were too young.  
  
Madara thought so too, at first, especially when, after their first date, Hashirama claimed he was going to marry the girl. Madara knew his best friend's enthusiasm, his big ideas and how nothing could hold him back when he had something in mind but he did speak about it with Hashirama, he interrogated his motives when Hashirama entrusted him with the big secret. He told the man it could be a mistake, that it could turn really badly if he wasn't more careful, that he should have taken the time to know Mito more, to build his trust.  
  
Hashirama had thanked him for his words and had asked him to be his best man. That's how Hashirama trusted him and Madara accepted because it was an honor for him.  
  
Seven years later, Madara was almost happy to realize how wrong he had been. Hashirama and Mito still were so much in love, happily living together and acting like the lovey dovey couple they always had been and Madara would admit his mistake anytime if someone dared to ask. He'd say : “Yes, I was wrong, they are perfect for each other.” without a hesitation.  
  
So, today was Hashirama's and Mito's wedding. A fake wedding. A big, luxurious wedding, to fool everyone into thinking they hadn't been married for the past seven years. They pretended to prefer an intimate ceremony, with close friends only and preferred their family to come to the celebration only. There was drama, of course, especially coming from Mito's family as they were outraged they were set aside but Mito was good with words and convinced them it was what she always wanted and promised she'd wear her wedding dress during the party.  
  
Mito's dress, during her first wedding, had been a cream colored summer dress. She had combed her hair into a loose bun, she had worn a flower crown, much to Hashirama's happiness. But this time ? She was wearing a proper wedding dress, white and fluffy with tulle and gems and pearls on her bustier and she looked stunning.  
  
Hashirama ? He had showed up in a pair of dark trousers and a white dress shirt for the wedding and now, for the celebration, he was wearing a formal tux with a bow tie and he even accepted to tie his hair. Which gave him a too serious air. But Madara was pretty sure he wasn't going to keep it for a long time.  
  
The place where the party was going to happen was quite special. Hashirama had spent quite the amount of money, to book it but he could afford it now. He didn’t have that kind of money, seven years back, when he was a college student and could barely eat anything else than instant noodles. Now, he had booked a whole castle. They would eat and dance and party in the ballroom and each guest had his own bedroom upstairs.  
  
Madara was impressed with Hashirama's dedication and his desire to give his wife the wedding of her dreams. But Hashirama once told him he had been saving as much money as he could for the last seven years and that was how he was able to pay for it at all. Madara had helped too, mostly with the organization. But Hashirama had refused his money, saying how he already paid the restaurant for everyone, after their official wedding.  
  
Madara couldn't say he didn't pout at that.  
  
The celebration was going to start very soon, as the late guests were arriving to the place and receiving the keys of their room for the week-end. The toast was going to take place in the castle's amazing park, under century old oaks, the dozens of guests were already happily chatting despite how weird the wedding was. Among the crowd, Madara could hear people whisper how beautiful Mito was, in her amazing dress, how she was breathtaking and that Hashirama was one lucky bastard to marry that kind of woman. And people kept saying that Hashirama had really grown out to be a handsome man, despite how Nature really wasn't kind with him during his teenage years.  
  
It made Madara snort. Hashirama had been ugly before he hit puberty, mostly because of his awful bowl cut and his terrible fashion senses.  
  
It had improved, since Hashirama started dating Mito.  
  
“Look at Hashi,” a voice called out from his back, making Madara turn around in the middle of the crowd. “He can't stop smiling, the dork.”  
  
A huge smile appeared on Madara's face, as his little brother was standing there, wearing a tux almost casually as the first two buttons of his shirt were open, hands in his pockets and in a relaxed position. It had been at least two years since he last saw Izuna, as Izuna had decided to leave the country to finish his degree and Madara missed his brother a lot. He had known Hashirama had sent an invitation to him but Hashirama never told him if Izuna planned on coming or not. Seeing him here really was a surprise and Madara pulled his brother into a bone crushing hug, rolling his eyes at Izuna's mocking laughter.  
  
Izuna hugged back, still, placing his head on Madara's shoulder and he sighed. He couldn't deny how happy he was to be here, to see how Madara was happy to see him and they hugged for a long moment, as if it was enough for them to catch up so much time.  
  
“Happy to see you too,” Izuna whispered, emotion in his tone. “I've missed you.”  
  
“You’re the one who left,” Madara reminded his brother and it made Izuna laugh.  
  
“But here I am for Hashirama's .. wedding,” Izuna snorted, rolling his eyes. “And if you must know, I've decided to stay for a week or two. If you have a spare bedroom.”  
  
“Of course,” was all Madara was able to say and he kissed his brother's head, holding his neck softly to make sure Izuna wasn't going to push him away.  
  
It was only when people started to whisper enthusiastically around them that they parted, the two of them touched with their reunion and they turned toward the little scene Hashirama had set up a few meters away from them. Hashirama and Mito were climbing on top of it, smiling because of all the clapping they were receiving from their guests, as they were cheering on them, to congratulate them for the wedding.  
  
“Dear family and friends,” Hashirama started when the applause faded out. “We are very honored to have you all gathered here to celebrate our wedding. As you all know, we have decided to keep our ceremony really intimate but ...”  
  
Madara stopped listening at that moment. He knew Hashirama's little speech by heart now, as he had helped his friend rehearse it for the past two weeks and it hadn't been an easy task, really. More than once, Madara had wanted to punch the guy in the face because of how infuriated with him he was and Hashirama probably said he was sorry a hundredth times before he was able to remember it all.  
  
Instead, Madara looked around, he looked at Mito's family happiness, noticed how Hashirama's father, not far from them, was grumpy. But grumpy was Butsuma's default setting so it really wasn't something to be worried about, for now. Beside the Senju's patriarch were standing Hashirama's brothers : Kawarama and Itama. The two of them looked so proud of their elder, looking at him with stars in the eyes and a big smile on their lips. They knew about the real wedding, they had been told about it a month or so ago as they hadn't been around to participate. Itama, the younger of the Senju siblings was seven years younger than Hashirama and had been thirteen at that time. Hashirama had regretted not to be able to invite him but it would have probably looked suspicious to their mother for Hashirama to invite his brothers in the tiny dorm room he shared with Madara and have them stay for a couple of days.  
  
Near them stood Hashirama's mother and she was a beauty. Madara always loved her. She was a tall, curvy woman, a great cook and an amazing mother. It had been almost shocking for him, when he first saw how happy Hashirama was to see her after a long day of school, how he had run to her arms and hugged her for a long time. He couldn't say he had such a deep relationship with his own mother, before cancer took her away from him.  
  
Then again, he was nine when she passed away, Izuna had been only seven, at that time and his father, Tajima, had hired Naori, Hashirama's mother, to take care of his sons. That's how he met with Hashirama and his family, that's how he became best friend with Hashirama, almost like another brother among the Senju siblings.  
  
However, Madara frowned when he noticed Naori glancing at the weird guy standing next to her. He was standing close to the Senju family, so close and Itama kept looking at him, his smile never leaving his lips. He looked like he knew that weird man, but Madara had no idea who this was. A cousin, maybe ? Someone from the family ?  
  
“Izu,” Madara called out so softly his brother almost didn't hear him. But Izuna leaned toward him the slightest, sign that he was listening and Madara continued. “Who's the guy near Naori ?”  
  
Izuna frowned, a perfect replica of his brother's expression and he seemed to search for a moment before his eyes lit up and widened.  
  
“Isn't that Tobirama ?”  
  
As surprised as he was, Madara tried to keep his face straight. Mostly because he didn't want to draw attention to him. But if Izuna was right, if that weird man was Tobirama, he had all the reasons in the world to act surprised.  
  
Tobirama was almost a myth in the Senju's family. In all those years he had known Hashirama, almost lived with him, never Madara had met with Hashirama's third brother. And Hashirama had accepted to speak about Tobirama only once, because of how delicate the subject had been for him and only because Madara had stumbled on a picture of the boy by accident.  
  
Tobirama, to put it simply, was a genius. From the moment he started to speak, he had been seen as one. It wasn't much that he knew everything but his fast learning of mostly anything was almost terrifying. By the age of four, he had been able to talk fluently three languages, teaching himself with movies and different dubbing. At five, he was able to solve complex math problems. That's when the Senju family almost split. Violently.  
  
Because Butsuma saw an asset in his son, a genius to invest money on, hoping that, one day, Tobirama would be able to make them rich. The Senju family always was short on money, Madara remembered well the simple meals he had at Hashirama's house but he never complained, as they had been his only family for all his life. It wasn't surprising to him, to hear that Butsuma had wanted to take advantage of Tobirama's gifted brain to make money.  
  
What surprised him was to hear how Butsuma had decided to send Tobirama away, to a special private school in another country, where Tobirama would be surrounded only with people of his calibrate, with other geniuses, and receive an education fitting his level of intellect.  
  
Naori never agreed with Butsuma, of course, she didn't accept him to take her baby away from her, but Butsuma didn't care for her opinion and Tobirama, at the age of six, before Madara and Izuna arrived in the family, had to leave his siblings and his mother. He wasn't going to come back before the end of his program, not even for holidays, as the school said it'd disrupt Tobirama's intensive learning. The only news about Tobirama came from the school, telling them how good Tobirama was faring, how he was amazing, how they had never seen anyone quite like him. No picture, no letter from the boy, nothing. Only reports.  
  
Then, Hashirama had Madara promise he'd never speak of it to anyone. Hashirama had said his mother prayed for her next children to be as normal as they could be. She prayed and begged for them not to be gifted with any talent at all.  
  
It was all Hashirama had said about his brother. That and how he loved Tobirama, despite all this, and how he missed him so dearly.  
  
Hashirama hadn't said he'd send Tobirama an invitation for his wedding but this probably was Mito's doing, as she never feared Butsuma himself, nor his wrath. Hell, he'd flinch at her glare before she'd lower her eyes because of his.  
  
Now that he knew who the man was, Madara noticed Naori's emotion. He first had thought she was almost crying because of how proud she was of her eldest son and for his wedding but it probably wasn't just this. She hadn't seen Tobirama since he was six, from what Hashirama had said. She probably wanted nothing more than take Tobirama in her arms and tell him she loved him.  
  
“Now, before I bore you all to death with my speech, let's just go grab a drink and have fun ! We love you all !”  
  
Madara rolled his eyes, as he had told Hashirama not to say this but Hashirama was never going to listen anyways.  
  
The newlywed left the little stage to lead their guests toward the appetizer buffet, dressed on a couple of tables under the trees and Madara took his brother's hand, not wanting to see Izuna leave his side for the next hour and poured him a cup of champagne.  
  
“When did you arrive ?” Madara asked his brother with a soft smile and Izuna waved at him to wait as he was drinking the Champagne in one big gulp.  
  
“Two hours ago,” Izuna sighed, closing his eyes for a second because of how good his drink was. “There was a problem with my plane, I was supposed to be here last night.”  
  
“You could have told me !” Madara smiled, shaking his head.  
  
“It was a surprise. You can thank Hashi though, he organized it all.”  
  
Madara looked around, until his gaze fell upon said man. Hashirama was kissing Mito under a tree, for the photograph and Madara was pretty sure they were going to have thousands of pictures of the day. They only had a dozen from their actual wedding but Madara loved them all, as they were some of his most precious memories.  
  
Then, Madara noticed how Tobirama was staring at him and he felt a shiver ran up his spine. This wasn't unusual, Madara was used to have people stare at him, because of his long, messy hair, not fitting for a man of his profession as he was the new director of the Uchiha Bank. But Tobirama's look wasn't holding the usual disdain he was used to. There was something close to desire, maybe ? Not that Madara knew why the man would desire him, they hadn't spoken yet and they weren't even officially introduced.  
  
Yet, he couldn't ignore how attractive Tobirama was. Like the far opposite of Hashirama's look, and even his other siblings, Tobirama had short gray, almost white hair, eyes that looked reddish from afar, scars on his face that made Madara ask himself questions about their origin. He was wearing a simple suit, nothing too fancy but fitting him perfectly and Madara couldn't help but notice the necklace he wore, a cut, rock crystal. Wasn't it Hashirama's ?  
  
Yes, Tobirama was attractive but Hashirama's wedding probably wasn't the right place to hit on him. Especially not knowing what kind of man Tobirama was. Madara was turned on by intelligence but he wasn't sure he could handle that much intelligence.  
  
But, Tobirama turned away. His face changed from impassiveness to a shy smile as Itama pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged back, chuckling when it looked like Itama was sobbing against his chest and he glanced at an impatient Kawarama and a touched Naori, taking his sweet time to hug them both next. That's when Madara realized that Butsuma was nowhere to be found anymore. He, who had been standing with his family earlier, wasn't at the bar, nor with other family members and Madara feared the worst. Butsuma was never one to care about social conventions, after all and he wouldn't hesitate to say so, if something bothered him. He wouldn't hesitate to call out Hashirama for anything he might have done wrong (and inviting Tobirama to his wedding party pretty much was an insult toward Butsuma).  
  
However, Madara quickly looked away when Naori noticed him and smiled that devilish smile of hers. She grabbed Tobirama's hand, waved at her other sons to follow and pulled them all toward him and Izuna. Without much surprise, Naori hugged Izuna first, because she hadn't seen him in quite some time either, telling him how cute he was. The word made Izuna blush, as he still was so attached to Naori and he hid against her neck. Izuna had been young, after all, when their mother died and he had little to no memory left of her. Naori was his adoptive mother and she raised him like her own son.  
  
“My sweet boy,” she whispered, making Izuna blush even more but he smiled happily when she pulled back and straightened his hair. “Look at you, so handsome. Boys and girls must be crawling at your feet, don't they ?”  
  
Izuna laughed, because she knew him too well, he nodded happily. His bisexuality never was a secret to her. Nor a problem, as she was the most accepting person in the world and she always encouraged all of her sons, proper or adoptive, to express their sexuality the way they wished to do so. Izuna had been the first one to come out as a bisexual and he always had been so eager to introduce his boyfriends or girlfriends to her.  
  
“And you,” she turned to Madara, to pinch his cheek and he yelped. “Don't forget that you promised to dance with me !”  
  
“I know, I know,” Madara sighed and nodded. “I'll waltz with you, I said so. Stop pinching my cheeks ..”  
  
“Such chubby cheeks need pinching,” Naori teased, making Madara rolling his eyes and pout. Of course, it made Itama laugh and Kawarama chuckle by his side, as they too were greeting Izuna with a lot of warmth. But Madara hadn't imagined Tobirama would snort and he looked at him with his signature scowl, only to be answered with a similar expression.  
  
“I already told you to stop that,” Naori sighed, poking at Madara's forehead. “You're too young to get wrinkles.”  
  
“Oh please, Naori,” Madara grumbled, pouting but he was used to her remarks.  
  
“Ah, Mada, I regret the times when you used to call me “mom”. Why did you even stop ?” Naori complained, her expression so much like Hashirama's when he was brooding. Madara didn't have the time to answer though, because she turned around, grabbed Tobirama's hand to pull him closer and offered both Uchiha her warmest smile. “You probably guessed already but this is Tobirama, my second child. He's going to stay around after the wedding so I count on you both to help him settle and feel at home, yes ? Madara, if you have a bedroom to spare him until he finds a job ...”  
  
“Sure,” Madara nodded without thinking much. He didn't mind having people at home with him. On the contrary, ever since he inherited the family's mansion after Tajima's departure to his early retirement, it was too silent around him and the house was way too big for him anyways. He had offered Hashirama and Mito to live with him, so they could save money on rent to buy themselves a house later but they preferred to have their own space. Still, he was happy Izuna was going to stay for a moment. And Tobirama could come too, if he wished to.  
  
“You're an angel,” Naori nodded with a smile and kissed his forehead. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to talk with Mito's mother about the cake.”  
  
And with that she was gone, her smile never fading and Madara looked up at Tobirama again, as the man was standing there, almost awkward while Izuna was happily chatting with Itama and Kawarama.  
  
“You don't have to.” Tobirama stated after a moment, his voice soft but kind of deep. “I'm staying at that hotel in town.”  
  
“Are you kidding ?” Itama intervened. “Mada's house is a palace ! You can't say no to the invitation ! The beds are actual clouds !”  
  
Tobirama raised an eyebrow at him, silently and Itama blushed. “Well, not actual clouds but they feel like clouds. I go and sleep there whenever I can. Kawa does too.”  
  
Kawarama nodded eagerly, Madara chuckled at them and he smiled at Tobirama. “It really isn't a problem. You can stay for as long as you wish to. I do hope you aren't allergic to cats though.”  
  
“Did Daisy have her babies yet ?” Itama asked quickly and Madara shook his head.  
  
“Not yet but the vet said it'll be soon enough. Maybe she'll have them during the week end, I'll just have to peek at her when I'll be back home ..” Madara smiled at his adopted little brother and Itama beamed. He loved cats, after all, loved animals so much and he had such a pure soul. Purer than Hashirama's even and Madara loved to have him around, especially around his (numerous) cats. They loved him a lot too.  
  
“Take pictures !” Itama squeaked, eyes wide with excitement. “I want to be the first one to know !”  
  
“Calm down, Ita,” Kawarama muttered. “Did you eat too many sweets again ?”  
  
“No,” Itama answered defiantly but looking away, his cheeks red and pouting.  
  
Madara rolled his eyes, Kawarama shook his head, Izuna laughed and Tobirama tried a soft, shy smile. For a moment, Madara wondered what it could be like for him, to be here, around his family after so much time. He was like a stranger among his siblings, he had missed out eighteen years of shenanigans and events and memories and it probably wasn't that easy. Madara could feel it, after all. He saw Hashirama, Kawarama and Itama the same way he saw Izuna, like siblings, proper ones, as they were raised together and practically lived together for all this time when Tajima couldn't take care of them. There had been time Madara and Izuna didn't see their father for weeks.  
  
But Tobirama ? He was a stranger, one he had to get acquainted with, even if his name was Senju and Madara hoped the wedding would allow him to do just that.  
  
“And here is my brother !” Hashirama's booming voice called out from behind them, startling Itama so much he squeaked. “Tobirama,” Hashirama whispered, as he was walking quickly toward them. “It's been so long ..”  
  
Without much of a ceremony, Hashirama threw both his arms around Tobirama, hugging him tightly into a warm embrace and Tobirama looked away when he placed his head against his sibling's shoulder and they both closed their eyes.  
  
Madara looked at them for a moment, as he knew how much Hashirama had missed his brother. They only talked about him once but Hashirama's feelings had transpired so much in his tone, how much he loved his baby brother, how much he cared for Tobirama and longed to see him again. But here they were, together at last and they were both really touched.  
  
“He has to breath,” Mito pointed out as she stood between Hashirama and Madara. “Come on, Hashi, he's turning blue ..”  
  
Hashirama's arms loosened around Tobirama, leaving him a little more space to breath but he didn't let go of his brother and Mito rolled his eyes.  
  
“I swear,” she whispered at Madara. “I thought he was going to faint on stage when he saw Tobirama.”  
  
“I .. didn't follow the speech so I didn't notice.” Madara admitted with a sheepish smile. “I listened to Hashirama repeat it way too many times to bear it again.”  
  
“I know,” Mito smiled with a knowing look. “Tobirama arrived in the middle of it and Hashi paled so much. All is fine now, it seems.”  
  
Madara nodded, when he noticed Hashirama's tears. It wasn't surprising. Hashirama had known his brother before Tobirama was forced to leave while Kawarama and Itama had been respectively three and two years old and had no memory of him.  
  
“I didn't know you had sent him an invitation.” Madara smiled, glancing at his own brother because of how happy he was to see Izuna here too. Izuna was chatting with Kawarama and Itama with a soft smile, his eyes glittering softly because of how overjoyed he was to see them again.  
  
“Of course we did,” Hashirama called out from the side, his voice breaking a little. “I wasn't going to leave him aside again.”  
  
Tobirama straightened slowly, his hands leaving Hashirama's back and shifting awkwardly, as if he didn't know how to act with his older brother but Hashirama kept one arm around him, to keep him close.  
  
“So, you're staying ?” Hashirama asked and Tobirama nodded.  
  
“Mom said he was going to live with Mada and Izuna for now,” Itama exclaimed, cheerfully. “Mada said yes already !”  
  
“Good,” Hashirama nodded, his reddened eyes on his brother again. “Good.”  
  
Hashirama then took the time to introduce his brother to his wife, claiming how they were going to get along like a charm. Then again, everybody got along with Mito, as she was the sweetest, kindest person around. It was no good to piss her off but to do so, one had to go extra lengths and Madara had seen her pissed off once only since he had known her. After Butsuma when Butsuma had tried to criticize her cooking. She didn't like it and he probably remembered it well.  
  
“Guys, let's take a picture !” Kawarama called out at some point, when he noticed the photograph wasn't far and Hashirama's eyes widened, he nodded his approval with lots of enthusiasm, called the photograph and they posed, as he asked them to.  
  
Madara made a mental note to ask Hashirama for the pic, so he could have it framed and hung somewhere in his house. All of them reunited for the first time, with Mito as the official new family member and Tobirama back with his family. He was pretty sure Hashirama was going to keep it in his wallet.  
  
Other pictures of them were taken, Hashirama asked for a picture of each and every one of his brothers individually, including Madara and Izuna, Madara asked for a picture with Izuna, amused with the contrast between the two of them. Izuna was always so relaxed, with his almost informal tuxedo, with his open buttons and the jacket he didn't even buttoned up but it suited him perfectly. As for himself, Madara had made sure his tux would be perfectly fitted, with a nice colored shirt and discreet cufflinks. He wouldn't allow himself to take the jacket off just yet, or unbutton his shirt. Maybe later during the night but he was so used to wear suits all day long, because of his position in his family bank, that wearing one in an informal way made him almost uncomfortable.  
  
Duty then called Hashirama and Mito back, as they had to take care of their guests, Itama, Izuna and Kawarama wandered away, speaking about girls and Madara looked up at an awkward Tobirama, he cleared his throat, pouring him a cup of champagne and holding it out for him.  
  
“Hashirama really is effusive,” Madara commented for the man. “Don't hesitate to tell him if he makes you uncomfortable. He needs to be told limits for his behavior.”  
  
“I ...” Tobirama trailed, looking away but he swallowed a mouthful of champagne and hesitated. “I didn't know if I should come, I was afraid it'd lead to problems within the family. I didn't think they would .. act like this with me.”  
  
“You were raised without them so you couldn't know,” Madara shrugged. “They didn't hesitate to call Izuna and I family when Naori started to take care of us.”  
  
“I don't know about your story,” Tobirama admitted, glancing at him thoughtfully.  
  
“It's not complicated. Our mother died of cancer when we were young, not long after you were sent away. Our father didn't have the time to raise us, so he hired Naori to do so.” Madara explained with a soft smile. “She was our mother, after that, she kind of adopted us and we did so too. Izuna still called her “mom” before he left, I refer to her as my mother when she's not around.”  
  
Tobirama blinked, looked at Madara with attention and lowered his head in respect. “I am sorry for your mother.”  
  
“She was sick,” Madara shrugged. “There was nothing that could be done for her anymore and she died peacefully in her sleep. That's all she wanted, in the end.”  
  
Tobirama nodded, eventually, he cleared his throat, and drank what was left of champagne. “I can give you money, for my stay at your place,” Tobirama whispered, glancing toward his mother. “And I can sleep on a couch if ...”  
  
“None of this,” Madara smiled, amused. “You are very welcomed at my place and you'll have your own bedroom with a private bathroom.”  
  
“Are you living in a castle or something ?” Tobirama asked, trying not to smile.  
  
“Almost,” was Madara's answer. But he didn't hesitate long to searched his inside pocket and pulled a business card from it, holding it out for Tobirama between his index finger and his middle finger in a very business-like manner. “Don't get fooled by my hair or my easy attitude.”  
  
Tobirama took the card, he took his sweet time to read it and looked up at Madara's eyes, a smirk on the lips as he read the title right under Madara's name. “I see.”  
  
Madara gave him an amused smile, almost a snort when Tobirama kept his card, he poured himself another cup of champagne and sighed. “Alright, one of your old aunts made me promise to have a drink with her so .. Please join us, if you'd like ? You'll give me an excuse to ditch her if she becomes a little too promiscuous with me.”  
  
“That'll be my pleasure,” Tobirama nodded.  
  
And with that they joined said aunt, not after Madara drank his whole cup of champagne and poured himself another one as they went, Tobirama, by his side, amused with the facade he was able to pull off so quickly when the aunt started to pinch his cheeks and claim loud and clear that he was the cutest man around and that she wouldn't mind tasting him with what was supposed to be a wink. Tobirama saved him from her grip when he asked Madara to introduce him to other people.  
  
That's what Madara did, introducing the man to the families, to Hashirama's friends and acquaintances and Tobirama seemed quite satisfied with it. Hashirama didn't have the time to do so, after all, Naori neither and Madara didn't mind it. He had wanted to meet with all these persons, after all. It was good for his image.  
  
As the sun was setting, Hashirama called for his guests to go inside, so dinner could be served and Madara left Tobirama to his mother as Naori grabbed him by the arm as she was walking past them. Madara found his own brother again, while Izuna was finishing his cigaret, letting the other guests enter the ballroom first to avoid the whole cacophony of them searching for their seat and he thanked his brother when Izuna offered him to smoke the end of his cigaret.  
  
“You and Tobirama seem to get along quite well,” Izuna commented, leaning against a stone column and his hands in his pockets. “He hasn't left your side all that time. Pretty smitten with you, if I must say.”  
  
Madara rolled his eyes and shook his head. Izuna always said this kind of things, every time he spent little time with anyone. He kept saying how he had a gift to perceive people's attractions and that's how he never got rejected in the past. And his motto was : “If they say no, it's because they don't know they like me yet.”  
  
Then again, he had never seen anyone reject Izuna in the past.  
  
“This is not the place, nor the moment,” Madara told his brother, the cigaret between his lips as he was checking his phone. “And I'm pretty sure Hashirama would kill me for tainting his precious lost brother.”  
  
“What if said brother is into you ?” Izuna asked, looking too innocent to be true. “Then Hashirama won't be able to blame you.”  
  
“Let it go Izuna,” Madara sighed, fighting the urge to roll his eyes again.  
  
“Well, if you don't hit on him, I will.” Izuna chuckled and bit his lower lip. “He's hot, he's single and he's gay.”  
  
“You really have no morals.”  
  
That wasn't true, since Izuna had more morals than anyone around them. But he was sneakier and really good at hiding that fact. He really was a little shit and Madara loved him still. And Madara wondered how Izuna could be so sure that Tobirama was single and gay but he preferred not to ask, as he wanted to avoid one of his brother's weird explanations.  
  
“Let's go,” Madara whispered after he threw the cigaret into the nearest ashtray.  
  
The ballroom was splendid, really. It didn't need much decoration, as the whole place already was so beautifully decorated with paintings and columns, a wonderful hardwood floor but the flowers Mito and Hashirama had ordered really were doing their job. White and red lilies and roses, arranged in beautiful sculptures around the room and on the tables.  
  
The tables had been set around the place, following two of the walls of the room and Madara smiled when he noticed that they were seated near the table of Honor. Hashirama had whined for hours because he wouldn't be able to have his parents, his siblings, Mito's parents and own siblings all sat at that one table but it was better this way, Madara thought.  
  
Hashirama's table was under the huge fireplace, the newly wed at the middle of it, with their respective parents surrounding them and Madara couldn't help but notice that Butsuma wasn't there. He probably had ditched the wedding upon seeing that Tobirama had been invited but, at least, one of Naori's brothers had taken the seat and was happily speaking with her.  
  
As for Hashirama's siblings, they were all sitting around the same table, on Hashirama's side and Madara and Izuna belonged to that table too, with one of Mito's numerous sisters.  
  
Madara rolled his eyes when he saw Izuna practically bouncing toward the free seat next to Tobirama, Tobirama looked up at him with a soft smile when Izuna asked if he could sit there. And he sighed when Izuna spared him an amused smirk. But Madara was sitting between his brother and Itama and it was perfect this way.  
  
“Dear family and friends,” Mito called out, as she was standing with Hashirama to catch everyone's attention. “We hope your enjoy your meal !”  
  
Servers started to pour in the ballroom, to serve the guests their appetizer plate, Madara took upon him to serve everyone around the table a glass of white wine and water for the younger members of the group and he sipped his casually, thanking the young woman serving him when she placed the plate in front of him.  
  
“Is that Foie gras ?” Itama asked, almost incredulous and Madara chuckled.  
  
“It is,” he nodded. “That one, I chose myself with Hashirama because he didn't know how it was supposed to taste.”  
  
“And how am I supposed to eat that ?”  
  
With a soft smile, because he knew that this kind of food never was on the menu at the Senju's house, Madara grabbed one of his toasts, cut a small part of his own slice of foie gras to put it on the bread, added just the hint of onion jam, to show Itama what to do and Itama replicated his movements, tentatively bit into his toast and Madara couldn't help but laugh at the strange face he was making. Then, Itama slowly munched on his food, he swallowed and frowned.  
  
“Not what I imagined.” he admitted softly. “But it's good.”  
  
Madara offered his almost brother a soft smile, watching him savor his appetizer with such enthusiasm and he started eating as well, pleasantly surprised to hear a random music started being played around them. Hashirama had chosen to hire a whole band and they would be playing later, when the party would start, for now they played some music from a computer but it was good this way. And Madara was eager to see Hashirama and Mito open the ball with their first dance.  
  
The main dish was served, after that, either salmon or beef depending on people's choice, served with an assorted sauce and vegetables.  
  
Madara was keeping an eye on his brother, as Izuna was getting a little too touchy with Tobirama, even if Tobirama didn't seem to mind. The two of them looked like they had hooked quite well, Tobirama kept smiling at Izuna's obvious flirting, Izuna was serving him his devilish smile. No one could resist this smile. It had helped him a lot in the past, and not only with lovers. It had saved him quite the harsh situations and Tobirama wouldn't be able to resist it either.  
  
And Madara noticed how Izuna had placed a hand on Tobirama's thigh, the tip of his fingers tracing slow and undefined patterns, carefully making their way toward the higher part of Tobirama's leg. Izuna really wanted to get into Tobirama's pants, it seemed and it made Madara roll his eyes. A wedding really wasn't the place for such adventures, especially not in their situation but he wasn't going to say anything about it, as long as they stayed discreet with it. They both were adults and Madara could understand his brother's attraction, as he was feeling it too.  
  
Tobirama was good looking and he was intelligent. Madara had troubles resisting this kind of cocktails usually but he would, tonight. Tobirama had been friendly with him for now and he was satisfied with this.  
  
Madara was finished with his main dish, when he looked over at Hashirama's table, to see how his best friend was faring and he frowned when he realized the shiftiness in Hashirama's behavior. Hashirama could never sit still but there was something negative in him right now and it worried Madara. Especially when Hashirama glanced at him and nodded at him to follow.  
  
Madara didn't hesitate when he stood up, placing his napkin near his place, he excused himself with a smile when everyone around the table looked up and he turned to Hashirama, who was doing the same and gave Mito a soft kiss. Without a word, both men left the ballroom slowly, Madara placed his hand on Hashirama's lower back to help him keep his calm and only when they were outside did Hashirama turn to him and let go of his fake smile.  
  
“Oh god I needed fresh air so much ..” Hashirama whined, his shoulders slumping.  
  
“You ok ?” Madara asked, placing his hand on his best friend's shoulder and massaging it slowly.  
  
“Not really,” Hashirama admitted and forced a smile. “My own father ditched my wedding because I dared inviting my brother without telling him.”  
  
Madara rolled his eyes. So Butsuma really was gone, wasn't he ? “He's a dick,” Madara commented. “Always has been, always will be. It's good that Tobirama's here. He looks happy.”  
  
“He is, I guess,” Hashirama sighed. “He .. has changed so much I almost didn't recognize him. Mom cried when she saw him but Father snapped at her, during the speech.”  
  
“I didn't see,” Madara admitted.  
  
“She told me she might ask for a divorce when she finds a good lawyer.” Hashirama whispered. “She said she had enough of him. That he took her son away from her and she never forgave him. She's so scared though.”  
  
“She can come and live with me if she wants to,” Madara smiled. “With Ita and Kawa. You know it's no bother. Or they can take my flat in the city, I barely ever use it anymore.”  
  
“Thank you,” Hashirama muttered, hugging his best friend. “And for Tobi too ..”  
  
“You know I don't mind having people around,” Madara pointed out at his friend, touched with his gesture.  
  
“No ..” Hashirama shook his head. “You took care of him earlier, showed him around and introduced him with people. You didn't have to. Mom said it would have been too hard for her to do so.”  
  
“No bother at all.”  
  
Hashirama's smile widened, as he pulled Madara into a tight hug and Madara closed his eyes. He knew Naori was going to argue, if he told her to come and live with him but it was only fair after all she did for him and Izuna. She raised them, after all, she gave them so much, even more than Tajima was paying for and Madara would be happy to have her around. Especially if it meant a divorce with Butsuma. Butsuma had taken her son away from her, had forbidden her to even write to Tobirama and Tobirama didn't see his family ever since he was six. No kid deserved this kind of treatment.  
  
“Izuna will try to fuck with him, won't he ?”  
  
Madara tried to hold back, he really did but he snorted as Hashirama's tone was playful and he nodded. “Of course he will.”  
  
“Is Tobirama even gay ?” Hashirama wondered out loud.  
  
“He didn't seem uncomfortable when Izuna was touching his thigh and flirting with him.”  
  
“Oh boy ...” With that, Hashirama pulled back, shaking his head but he couldn't get rid of his little smile. “Please make sure they don't make out in the middle of a slow dance, I don't think my grandmother will appreciate the spectacle.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
Hashirama's smile widened, he placed an arm around Madara's shoulders. “Well, at least, if these two get together, we'll officially be family !”  
  
“You know we don't need this.” Madara remarked but he smiled when Hashirama kissed the top of his head.  
  
And with that, because Hashirama seemed to be in a far better mood, they headed back in, Madara left Hashirama to his seat, he smiled at Naori when she looked up at him and he went back to sit near Itama, trying to ignore how Izuna was whispering probably dirty things at Tobirama's ear.  
  
“Mada !” Itama called out. “You think we could come at your place next week ? So we can spend time with Tobi ?”  
  
“We ?” Madara inquired with a soft smile.  
  
“Me and Kawarama !” Itama said with excitement.  
  
“Did you ask your mother ?” Madara teased.  
  
“I'm twenty !” Itama pouted. “I can go and sleep at my brother's place when I want to !”  
  
“You have the key,” Madara smiled, trying not to laugh at Itama's face and how he still called him his brother. “I told you already, you come whenever you want, as long as Naori's aware of where you are.”  
  
“You're the best !” Itama squeaked, throwing his arms around his neck.  
  
“What he doesn't say,” Kawarama intervened with a cheeky grin, “is that he has a girlfriend and would very much like to have some time alone with her but he's scared of Dad ! He thinks he'll scare her away !”  
  
“You little shit !” Itama whined, glaring at his brother. “I told you not to tell !”  
  
“Nianiania,” Kawarama nagged, pulling his tongue out at him and Madara raised his index to make them stop, looking at them in turns as he did so. Kawarama immediately started talking with Mito's sister again and Madara turned to Itama.  
  
“Do you need condoms ?” he asked seriously, taking his role an (adoptive) older brother to his heart.  
  
“I don't know yet. I still have the one you gave me the other time,” Itama nodded. “Though I think she implied she was a virgin.”  
  
“You know the rules, don't you ?” Madara told him, running his fingers in Itama's soft hair.  
  
“Yes,” Itama nodded, so pure, leaning into the touch. “Consent before anything at all. No pushing and I stop if she changes her mind. Same goes for me.”  
  
“Good,” Madara smiled and kissed Itama's forehead. “I can't believe you're already twenty.”  
  
“Now you sound like Hashirama or Mom,” Itama groaned, rolling his eyes. “You're becoming so old.”  
  
“But who's your coolest brother ?” Madara questioned with a smirk.  
  
“You are !”  
  
Madara laughed, kissing Itama's head again, trying not to point out how Itama was blushing and he let go of him. Itama really had a pure soul, something so rare these days and Madara hoped he wouldn't lose it when his parents would divorce, if they did. He wouldn't bear to see Itama lose his smile, not when he was an actual sun around here.  
  
Still, when Madara glanced at his own brother again, when he noticed how Izuna was getting closer and closer to touch Tobirama in a really improper manner for the place they were, Madara kicked his brother under the table, startling Izuna and shot him a glare when Izuna looked at him in all his innocence. This was going too far, Madara decided and Izuna had to be reminded of his manners.  
  
Tobirama looked unfazed though, as if Izuna's treatment wasn't affecting him the slightest. He wasn't bushing, he wasn't uncomfortable which was good. Madara didn't want to see him run away because of Izuna's behavior. He wasn't sure the Senjus would appreciate that.  
  
It took Izuna a couple of seconds to mutter apologizes to his brother, as Madara hadn't stopped glaring at him and he sighed, propping his head into his hand as he looked at Tobirama again with his cutest smirk. But Tobirama had raised his eyes to Madara, was staring at him again, just like he did earlier and Madara's gaze softened, he smiled at the man, as if to assure him that all was fine. Tobirama looked quite content, though. He looked happy to be here, among his brothers and his family.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen,” The band's singers called from the other side of the ballroom, while Hashirama and Mito were standing up from their seat. “Allow me to present you, Mr and Mrs Senju's first dance !”  
  
People clapped and cheered, as Hashirama was leading his wife toward the center of the ballroom, they faced each other, only theirs fingers linked at first and Madara had to suppress a chuckle. He knew what was coming. Of course he did, as he had helped his friends organizing the whole day but what most people didn't know was that the song they had chosen was the same as they chose for their first, their actual wedding. Madara remembered well how they danced in the middle of the restaurant, how they asked him to play this song on his phone and started slow dancing near their table, kissing. Madara couldn't say he didn't shed a tear when he saw them, beautifully in love and perfect for each other. Because he knew Hashirama, he knew what this all meant to him and Madara, from the day of their wedding and despite his doubts, had supported his friend's choices and did all he could to help him.  
  
The first notes of trumpet of “La vie en rose” by Armstrong echoed around the room, Madara shivered but he could only guess how these two felt. Hashirama was already trying not to cry, it was obvious, as he raised a trembling hand, as if to invite Mito to dance and Mito accepted it slowly, she stepped closer, allowing Hashirama to place his hands around her waist. It really wasn't a complicated thing, they had decided to keep the dance simple because it meant so much to them and Madara couldn't help but think how fitting it was. To see them dance alone, in the middle of the ballroom, Hashirama leaning toward his wife, probably whispering how much he loved her and Mito hiding against his shoulder, a hand wrapped in his hair.  
  
Madara really hoped the photograph was doing his job and taking as many pictures of the scene as he could.  
  
The whole room was silent, apart from the music, every person, every guest was mesmerized with the couple, with their slow dance and the way they held on each other, how very much in love they were. It was an emotional moment, Madara noticed how Naori was crying, hiding behind a handkerchief, how Mito's mother was trying to hold back her own tears, how her sisters were clinging to each other at the sight of their big sister. Madara noticed the emotion in Itama's eyes, the huge smile on Kawarama's lips and the way Tobirama's eyes shone in the last lights of the day. Izuna was trying to play it cool, but he obviously was touched with the moment too.  
  
Madara wasn't far from his own tears, he knew, his throat was tight and his hands sweaty but he held them back properly and cheered with the rest of the guests when the song was over and Hashirama pulled Mito into a soft kiss.  
  
“Now, as the newly wed requested,” the singer announced on the mic, “please join them on the dance floor !”  
  
The band started to play at that, a catchy yet easy song to dance to and people left their tables to dance around Hashirama and Mito.  
  
Madara smiled, as his table did so too. Well, Izuna and Tobirama didn't, because Izuna focused on Tobirama again but Itama, Kawarama and Mito's sister quickly walked to the crowd to dance with them and Madara cleared his throat, as he stood up and walked toward the table of Honor. He stopped in front of Naori, holding his hand out to her and smiled.  
  
“Mom, you wanna dance with me ?”  
  
Naori's smile was impossible to describe and she quickly nodded, walking around the table to take his hand and Madara led her in the middle of the group, to have her dance. He had wanted to snap her out of her thoughts, because he knew her, he knew how she worked. She had been dedicated to her husband and children all her life, ever since Hashirama was born but now, her sons were growing up to be adults, Itama was twenty and he was soon going to leave the house. And if she was to divorce with Butsuma, Madara knew how anxious she was going to be, alone in a house or a flat and he knew she was going to be too proud to ask for help. She always had been and even to him, she wouldn't ask the tiniest favor despite how many times Madara told her it was fine, that he loved her a lot and would do anything for her.  
  
And to call her mom would remind her how thankful he always had been to have her in his life, ever since his mother's death.  
  
Naori was a great dancer and Madara took pleasure into seeing her look so happy now. He still had in mind his conversation with Hashirama, how she wanted to divorce her husband, how she never forgave him for taking Tobirama away from her. With time, Madara had realized how she had compensated the loss of her second son by smothering him and Izuna, that they had replaced Tobirama in her heart for a moment, even if it never was the same. Maybe it was how she was able to hold on, all these years, how she was able not to break down. But all was fine now, wasn't it ? Tobirama was back in town and planned on staying.  
  
Madara continued to dance with Naori, until Hashirama asked for a dance with his mother. Only then did Madara glance back at his table, only to see that Tobirama and Izuna were missing. He didn't have the time to think too much about it, as someone grabbed his hand and pulled him into a dance but he was thankful to see it was Mito. With a soft smile, he placed a hand on her hip, he laughed when she hugged him.  
  
“I thought it was Hashi's perverted aunt,” Madara told her, making Mito laugh.  
  
“Be wary though, she seems ready to jump on you as soon as you're free.”  
  
Madara tensed, because he remembered well the way said aunt grabbed his ass while dancing with him, the last time they met at one of the Senjus family gathering and it made Mito laugh a little more.  
  
By the end of the song, Madara was able to slip from the aunt's claws and join his table again so he could drink his wine in peace, pouring himself another glass because he really needed it. It probably would be safer to drink water at this point but he didn't have many occasions to drink alcohol anymore and the wine was good.  
  
He stayed there a couple of minutes, until Izuna joined him, sat beside him in a tired manner and swallowed his own glass of wine. Madara couldn't help but stare at him, wondering why he was here. He had thought he already had his hands down Tobirama's pants, making use of everyone's distraction on the dance floor to do the first step and pull the other man to a dark corner. But Izuna had been gone for a couple of minutes only, not enough time for even him to do what he had to do and Madara noticed how Hashirama had convinced Tobirama to dance with him now.  
  
“So ..” Madara whispered, making Izuna laugh.  
  
“He's gay, and he's single,” Izuna nodded happily, looking at his brother's eyes. “But apparently, my charm doesn't exactly work on everybody.”  
  
“He rejected you ?” Madara teased with a smirk.  
  
“It was more of a common decision.” the younger man pointed out with a little frown. “Which means he's all yours.”  
  
Madara rolled his eyes at that, he shook his head and straightened one of Izuna's lock of hair. “Will you ever stop to try hooking me up with all of your gay friends ?”  
  
“Never !” Izuna answered in a dramatic manner. “Not until you are happily married !”  
  
“I don't do marriage,” Madara reminded his brother with a soft smile.  
  
“You haven't met the right person yet.” Izuna nodded. “But I know you, brother and you can't fool me.”  
  
Maybe he was right but Madara wasn't going to admit it so easily. He never believed in marriage, because the thought of being stuck with someone legally didn't please him but seeing how Hashirama's and Mito's wedding was lasting and how they were more and more happy together was inciting, he couldn't deny it. But so far, he had never met anyone able to remotely give him such thoughts and Madara wasn't sure that day would come when he'd look at someone and think “I want to marry him.”  
  
Izuna's smile didn't falter though. He kept looking at him with much interest, as if he was trying to read his thoughts and Madara rolled his eyes.  
  
“Stop bothering me and go ridicule yourself on the dance-floor,” he taunted his baby brother with a smirk. “Show us your amazing moves ..”  
  
And it's exactly what Izuna did. His skills had improved, Madara couldn't help but notice as he was laughing at his brother's dancing but Izuna was still perfectly absurd, without much sense of a rhythm. It really was that one thing Izuna couldn't do properly and Madara sometimes wondered how such a smooth and flirty person could be such a bad dancer. But Izuna once said he managed to seduce someone while dancing and it was quite a feat.  
  
They danced for a long time, until it was time for the dessert and Hashirama and Mito looked proud when the wedding cake arrived, all light up with magic candles. Seven of them, actually, representing the seven years these two had been married. It was like an inside joke, for them, like they were showing the truth of their relationship and Madara smiled. Hashirama had wanted to tell their guests the truth, to tell them how long they had truly waited for the proper celebration of their wedding but Mito talked him out of it. Her family wouldn't like having been fooled this way, especially with how hard it had been for them to accept Hashirama. She said it'd ruin everything.  
  
Back at their table, with all its occupants, minus Mito's sister who had preferred to join her siblings, Madara smiled when Itama devoured his slice of cake and he glanced at Tobirama. He wasn't buying what Izuna had said, how it was a common decision but he sure wasn't going to ask Tobirama for an explanation in the middle of their little group. These two were adults and it wasn't his role to intervene, as long as they weren't pushing the limits of what was right to do in public or not.  
  
A new bottle of wine was brought to their table, Madara poured Izuna and Tobirama a glass each before he turned to Itama who was innocently smiling up at him.  
  
“Don't tell Mom,” Madara whispered, as he filled his glass but Itama shook his head and Madara did the same with Kawarama's glass, receiving an amused look from the boy. Hashirama had asked him to keep an eye on his little brothers, to make sure they wouldn't drink wine but, like Itama had implied earlier, Hashirama was like a mother hen with them. They were adults, after all and they probably didn't wait for the wedding to drink their first glass of alcohol, Madara was sure of it. It was even confirmed when he noticed how quickly yet easily Kawarama drank his without grimacing the same way Itama did.  
  
“It's not vodka,” Madara rolled his eyes, taking his sweet time drinking his own glass. “You have to appreciate the taste.”  
  
“Oh please,” Kawarama laughed. “Nobody drinks alcohol for the taste except fancy people.”  
  
“You'll change your mind when you get older,” Tobirama intervened with a soft smile.  
  
“Were you allowed to drink alcohol at your school !?” Itama asked with wide eyes.  
  
“No,” Tobirama shook his head. “But friends smuggled some in and we had parties in our dorms.”  
  
Itama laughed, Kawarama leaned toward his older brother, as if he wanted to hear more.  
  
“One night,” Tobirama continued as he noticed he had an audience now. “Some friends and I went on a mission to steal rum in the director's office. We found four bottles in his desk. They never found out who did it and all the students had to do extra chores after class as a punishment.”  
  
“Was it worth it ?” Izuna snorted.  
  
“Completely,” Tobirama nodded, making his little brothers laugh. “We got drunk and one of my friends threw up on one of the teacher's desk. We told him he ate something that wasn't fresh and he got away with it.”  
  
Madara smiled, as it brought up some memories of his own and he cleared his throat. “Hashi once pulled something like that too.” he narrated, making sure Hashirama wasn't within earshot. “We had managed to buy beer at the store and we drank it while we were supposed to be in class. Hashirama got sick but went through with our lessons. Until the teacher called him to solve an equation on the whiteboard and Hashi threw up on his shoes.”  
  
Itama laughed so hard he startled the whole table. Madara had promised to never tell his brothers about this story, as Hashirama had been ashamed of it but it couldn't do much harm.  
  
“It was disgusting. And the smell was terrible.” Madara grimaced at the memory. “It was so bad it made two other kids throw up so the teacher send them to the infirmary and warned the headmaster about how they all had eaten expired food at the cafeteria. Hashirama didn't have beer for the next three years, after that.”  
  
“Tell them about the time Hashirama was caught sexting with that girl.” Izuna offered. Laughs stopped, as Itama and Kawarama widened their eyes and even Tobirama looked really interested with this story.  
  
“I really shouldn't tell you this,” Madara said, rolling his eyes. “Hashirama will kill me if you tell him.”  
  
“We won't !” Itama quickly promised.  
  
“Alright,” Madara sighed. “We were .. eighteen I think. Hashirama was obsessed with that girl, I don't recall her name. And he still was a virgin. All he wanted was to find a girl to have sex with and he met her at a party and she gave him his number.”  
  
Kawarama was already chuckling, probably because he hadn't know at what age Hashirama had had sex for the first time. Kawarama had been fifteen for his first time, he had talked about it a lot with Madara, as he had many questions after it happened and Madara always knew it was easier for Kawarama to talk about it with him rather than with Hashirama. Hashirama really was too enthusiastic sometimes, especially for things like these.  
  
“They never stopped texting.” Madara nodded. “All day and all night long. Hashirama couldn't sleep anymore and he did show me some of their conversations. She was quite willing to take care of his little … problem.”  
  
“So what happened ?” Itama inquired, excited.  
  
“A teacher got annoyed with his constant texting in class,” Madara chuckled, unable to hold it back now. “He took Hashirama's phone away from him and saw the conversation as it was open. He turned completely red on the spot and Hashirama too. They both were mortified. The teacher even sent him to the headmaster because of this, because of how improper it was and Hashirama got suspended for two days.”  
  
“He told Mom that “improper behavior” meant he got into a fight,” Izuna added with a smirk.  
  
“I had to give him a black eye so she'd buy the story.” Madara admitted. “But you wanna know what the best thing is ?”  
  
“Yes !” Itama exclaimed, almost vibrating on his seat.  
  
“That girl .. she then became the first girl he had sex with,” Madara concluded the story and it made both Itama and Kawarama burst into laughing, while Tobirama was politely chuckling. Madara smiled, proud of seeing them having fun and he tried not to tense when a hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
“What's so funny ?” Hashirama asked above his head, smiling like a dork, not knowing they were laughing at him.  
  
“Izuna told us one of his lame jokes,” Madara lied on the spot, rolling his eyes. “Which really wasn't funny at all.”  
  
“What joke ?” Hashirama quickly asked, a wide smile on the lips and excited because of his brothers' reaction.  
  
Izuna sat properly, trying to keep a straight face on. “Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off ?” He asked Hashirama and Hashirama shook his head with the most incredulous face ever. “He's all right now !”  
  
Of course, Itama and Kawarama started laughing harder, Kawarama almost falling off his chair at Hashirama's depressed face because of how lame the joke was. Tobirama was trying to hide the fact he was laughing behind his hand, biting his lips but he was so obvious, with how his body was jerking at each of his snorts. Even Madara was laughing, harder than he imagined he would because of Izuna's proud smile.  
  
“Don't tell me this one works when you flirt !” Hashirama exclaimed, desperation in his tone.  
  
“I got into a threesome with this one !” Izuna nodded proudly.  
  
“God I hate you so much,” Hashirama rolled his eyes, he shook his head and left, shoulders low and looking completely out of his mood now. But it had been so worth it.  
  
Madara snorted one last time, before he raised his fist toward Izuna, just to have his brother bump their knuckles together in the smoothest way, as they did so a lot in such situations. Izuna always was there when he needed back up, just like he always was able to help his brother out of similar situations. They always had been so close, after all.  
  
“Is it true ?” Itama innocently asked, after a short silence. “You got into a threesome with this ?”  
  
“Hell yes,” Izuna scoffed. “With two really lovely girls.” he added with a wink.  
  
Itama pouted, as he knew Izuna wasn't going to tell more than that and Madara cleared his throat.  
  
“Alright boys, let's go dancing again,” he called out, with a smile. “We aren't here to talk about Izuna's sex life, or we'll have to spend the night on it.”  
  
Kawarama didn't seem to mind, he stole Tobirama's wine glass to drink it quickly before he walked toward the dance floor, Itama sighed from the bottom of his heart, probably trying to guilt Izuna into telling him anyways but he joined his brother promptly, pulling Tobirama with him and Madara turned his head toward Izuna.  
  
“You aren't coming ?” he asked his brother, seeing Izuna wasn't moving.  
  
“I'll go outside for a smoke, I'm just finishing this,” Izuna smiled, nodding at his slice of cake.  
  
Madara decided to wait for Izuna, because he loved to spend time with his brother and hadn't seen him for too much time. He missed Izuna, Madara couldn't deny it, especially when he was alone in that big mansion of his, when it was so silent he felt like he was going crazy but he couldn't ask Izuna to give up on his dream job just so he wouldn't be lonely anymore. Izuna had found what he wanted to do in life, helping children in need with the help of his own heirloom and it made him happy. Madara couldn't take that from him, even if it meant not seeing Izuna for long periods of time.  
  
It'd be nice if Izuna decided to stay for a week or so, though.  
  
Without much of a thought, Madara's gaze then drifted toward the dance floor, he smiled when he noticed that people were having fun. The band was amazing, Mito had chosen them herself after hearing a lot of good stuff about them. Madara preferred this, rather than a DJ and they were playing both older and newer songs without much of a difficulty, which gave the good vibes around the place. The older people among the guests were dancing, the younger ones too and it's exactly what Hashirama and Mito had wanted. To celebrate their wedding, even if it was seven years late and have the people they cared for have fun.  
  
Then, his gaze locked on Tobirama and Madara's smile faded. Not because he was unhappy or anything but .. Tobirama was beautiful, as he was dancing with his mother, a soft, touched smile on the lips. He was a little awkward, he probably wasn't used to this, to parties but the anxiety didn't seem to penalize him too much. He had gotten rid of his jacket, had opened the first buttons of his shirt the same way Izuna did, which was giving him a less serious look and Madara liked it on him.  
  
He liked it and he knew that if Tobirama showed any bit of his apparently great intelligence, he wouldn't resist long before doing anything. It was stupid, really, to be turned on by intelligence in a world mostly based on looks but Madara couldn't help it. He could never do so and it fooled him often in the past. But something was pulling him toward the man, as if he was developing some kind of crush on him, because of how simple and laid back Tobirama had been until then. It was stupid to try and deny it. Izuna hadn't been quite discreet about it and Madara and his brother shared similar tastes in men.  
  
“You're attracted to him, aren't you ?”  
  
Izuna's mumble didn't bother him, because Madara was already quite aware of that truth. There was teasing, in his voice though, something Madara knew all too well, as his brother always was able to read him so easily and Madara shrugged, without taking his eyes off of Tobirama.  
  
“Why does it matter ?”  
  
Izuna laughed. Because once again, he knew Madara well and he waited until Madara was able to look away from Tobirama to force him to look at him.  
  
“Why don't you try something ?” Izuna asked slowly, grabbing one of Madara's hands.  
  
“It's not that easy.” Madara sighed.  
  
“Yes it is. You wouldn't have hesitated before, especially with how you keep looking at him.” Izuna pointed out, so annoyingly right with his statement. “What changed ?”  
  
“I ..” Madara glanced at Tobirama again, a smile tugging at his lips when he noticed the way Tobirama eyed him for a second. “I became the CEO of the Uchiha bank. Being gay doesn't quite go well with the job, as I've been told in the past year.”  
  
“Father ?” Izuna asked, trying to hide how revolted he was with what Madara just said.  
  
“No, Tajima doesn't care as long as I don't force it to his face” Madara sighed. “Other CEO from other banks do, and constantly try to ruin our bank and our reputation. They use everything against me and I haven't dated anyone in .. months to avoid this kind of bad advertising.”  
  
“That's stupid !” Izuna exclaimed with wide eyes.  
  
“I know,” Madara nodded with a sad smile. “You would think people aren't as homophobic as before, that they would accept it more easily but our field is still so traditionalist and ..”  
  
“No, not what I meant !” Izuna spat. “You are stupid. Why do you even care what they say about you being gay ?”  
  
“We can't .. We can't lose our important clients,” Madara groaned with a frown. “They're attached to traditions, I can't count how many times they asked me when I plan on getting married! If I come out as gay and they leave, Uchiha Bank can close its doors, for sure !”  
  
“Fuck them,” Izuna fumed, looking pissed off now. “You are what you are, you don't have to change for some stupid, retarded old farts. You can't allow them to take away what makes you happy. If sucking cocks makes you happy then do it freely and stop thinking about them !”  
  
“You say that as if it's easy,” Madara pointed out, rolling his eyes. “You aren't the one having to deal with them on a daily basis, working sixteen hours a day and barely having the time to eat.”  
  
“You can't put that on me, Madara,” Izuna shook his head on a calmer but serious tone. “You are the fucking CEO, you do whatever you want now. Hire people to help you, work only a decent amount of time every day but you can't allow that stupid bank to crush what you are. I won't accept it.”  
  
Madara blinked, as his brother pulled him into a hug and Izuna sighed. “You have to take care of yourself,” Izuna muttered. “I know it's not easy. And I feel guilty for leaving it all to you but .. the bank isn't what should be defining you. You are more than the Uchiha Bank. And you are gay. And if they don't like that, just let them leave if they wish to, let them try to drag you down. I know you're stronger than that, though and you can always find a way to just .. overcome whatever comes at you.”  
  
Madara breathed out through the nose, as he rested his head on his brother's shoulder and placed a hand on his back and Izuna smiled.  
  
“And please,” Izuna whispered, caressing Madara's hair. “If you wanna fuck with Tobirama, just do it. I can't believe it's been so long since you last got laid !”  
  
“It is though,” Madara chuckled, trying not to show how touched he was from his brother's words. “An ex called and we hooked up. I didn't have the time to do anything since then.”  
  
“Well, now is the time then !” Izuna smiled as he straightened himself and looked at his brother's eyes. “You're hot in that tux, you look almost like you had some sleep last night and Tobirama won't stop looking at you.”  
  
With the amused look of a teenager, Madara glanced at Tobirama, who effectively was looking at him and he rolled his eyes. “How didn't you fuck with him ?” he asked in disbelief.  
  
“I told you, it was a common decision,” Izuna winked. “I'm going for a smoke now, you do your thing and drag him to your room. Okay ?”  
  
Madara laughed, more because he loved his brother's antics rather than because of what he said and he nodded his head. He couldn't say no to Izuna, he never was able to and Izuna played a lot with it. The fact that it still worked, as they were growing older, was only proof that Izuna was a sneaky bastard.  
  
Izuna took off his jacket before he left, his cigaret and lighter in his hand and Madara followed his example as he got rid of his own jacket. It was too hot now to bear with it anyways and tonight was a relaxed evening, he didn't need to look that formal. But he didn't go to Tobirama right away. First, he went to the restroom, rolled his sleeves up his arms so he could splash some fresh water on his face and he sighed, as he dried it with a soft towel and looked up at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
Izuna was right. Of course he was and Madara tried not to smile. He shouldn't be smiling like that just at the thought of getting laid but then again, it had been so long. And even if it wasn't the right place, nor the right moment, he wasn't going to push Tobirama away, if Tobirama was willing.  
  
“Hiding much ?”  
  
Tobirama's voice startled him, mostly because Madara hadn't expected to hear him and hadn't heard him come but he was almost relieved to find himself with him in a not so public place.  
  
“From whom would I be hiding ?” Madara asked, glancing at the man and straightening his hair.  
  
“Me ?”  
  
Now, that was direct. Madara blinked, he eyed Tobirama again, at how he was standing there, tall and sturdy, as if he was trying to impress him but Madara knew better. As confident as Tobirama might be, this was just an act, there still was some awkwardness in him but he was trying hard to push it away, it seemed.  
  
“What do you want ?” Madara asked, turning to the man and leaning his hip against the counter-top. This was a game, wasn't it ? This was them playing, as simply as that and Madara was willing to play that game, if Tobirama was interested with it.  
  
“I've got .. a theory to ascertain, if you allow me to,” Tobirama answered slowly, taking a pair of steps toward him. “May I ?”  
  
Madara nodded, amused and Tobirama closed the distance between them, he grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
It was surprising how much he put into it, at first, even for Madara, even if he was completely aware of his own attraction toward the man. But being aware of Tobirama's was something else and Madara smiled in the kiss, teasing, tempting, only to have Tobirama answer to it with a soft, frustrated moan. Madara didn't move, at first, leaving Tobirama the duty to lead the kiss, because he loved to test others, he loved to see what they were capable of. Tobirama didn't seem to mind, despite how his fingers clenched on his hair, almost painfully.  
  
Only then did Madara decide to intervene. He bit harshly on Tobirama's lower lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, it made the other man yelp in pain but Tobirama didn't have the time to pull back because Madara grabbed the collar of his shirt, forcing him down, lower so he didn't have to tiptoe anymore because of their small height difference and he shivered when Tobirama moaned again, in need this time, as Madara's free hand was touching the soft, thin skin of his neck.  
  
The kiss deepened when Madara asked for it, biting on that lip again but there was no fight for dominance between their tongue. They didn't need one, Madara was already dominating the kiss and Tobirama complied to it with such zeal it turned Madara on even more.  
  
They parted when Madara felt like it was enough to give Tobirama a good taste of what might come and Tobirama kept his eyes closed for a long time, almost panting already.  
  
“So, Izuna was right,” Tobirama muttered, breathless.  
  
“What was the theory ?” Madara asked slowly, pulling his hands off of Tobirama and making sure his shirt didn't wrinkle under his hold, in the most distant and indifferent way he could pull off on the moment.  
  
“Meet me in room forty-two in ten minutes,” the other man answered, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. “I'll show you.”  
  
Madara didn't agree but he didn't refuse either. He looked at Tobirama's eyes, waited for him to look back at him, to open his eyes again to stare. Tobirama looked cute, when he was flushed like that and for a moment, Madara wondered what did Tobirama looked like when he was being fucked. Now wasn't the time to think about it though, Madara told himself as he turned away. And he left the bathroom toward the ballroom without looking back, without giving any hint for Tobirama to see he had been not even slightly moved by the kiss.  
  
This was his game, after all and Tobirama was going to pin a little before he received what he wanted.  
  
As soon as he was back in the ballroom, Madara poured himself a glass of wine, drank it quickly and he smiled when Hashirama called him to dance with them. And they did dance, longer than the ten minutes Tobirama offered for them to meet in his room but Madara was satisfied with it. He would have been so entirely, if the promise to have some fun with the man wasn't that enticing.  
  
Still, Madara waited until his brother came back from his smoke, just so he could give him a smile, one that Izuna would recognize before he excused himself and said he had to go and call one of his employees. Hashirama wouldn't whine, if his absence was because of the bank, he never did, he knew how important it was and Izuna merely laughed at the excuse, winked at him before Madara turned away.  
  
The large marble staircase toward the higher floors of the castle was quite amazing. Madara could hear his steps echo around him, softly but the noise died out when he reached the right lever, as the hardwood floor was covered with a red carpet. He walked slowly along the corridor, enjoying every second of it and wondering if Tobirama wasn't going to wait for him naked on his bed, ready to go at it. It probably wasn't like him but the image was amusing and Madara decided he liked it.  
  
The room forty-two was the one at the end of the corridor, probably a single, yet big room, with a nice bathroom. All the castle's room were luxurious, of course but it wasn't surprising Hashirama had reserved a nice one to his long gone brother, even if he never was sure if Tobirama was going to come.  
  
The door had been left ajar, just the slightest, it was almost unnoticeable from afar but Madara smiled when he stopped in front of it, when he noticed how Tobirama had blocked it with an ashtray from the bedroom. Madara tried not to snort, as it was both funny and endearing and he ran a hand through his hair, to try and make sure it was fine, he opened the bedroom's door and pushed the ashtray to the side with his foot so he could properly close the door behind him.  
  
The room was silent, save from the soft, muffled music coming from downstairs and Madara walked through the vestibule, past the second door and he tried not to smile, when Tobirama sat up on the bed. Now he was looking anxious, he shifted awkwardly as he was sitting at the foot of the bed and Madara walked right in front of him, looking down at him.  
  
“I said ten minutes,” Tobirama whispered, almost angrily. “It's been twenty three minutes.”  
  
“Now, aren't you a little eager ?” Madara rose his hand, just so he could cup Tobirama's cheek and see him lean into it.  
  
Tobirama didn't answer, which was good and Madara smiled. “So, how was Izuna right ?”  
  
Tobirama's look softened from his awkwardness, he looked up. “He advised me to try my chance with you, as things didn't really work when we tried to get at it.”  
  
“How so ?” Madara inquired, eager for some details.  
  
“I either like my partners to be experienced, patient and attentive tops or really passive bottoms.” Tobirama said without shame. “No in between and your brother is neither.”  
  
“And Izuna knows I am both.” Madara chuckled. He was going to have to smack Izuna's head for that. Or, maybe, thank him for kind of setting him up with Tobirama. The kiss had been promising, after all.  
  
Madara's thumb traced the line of Tobirama's cheekbone, as Tobirama closed his eyes for a second. “You really know what you want, don't you ?” Madara asked, his thumb slowly brushing against Tobirama's lower lip, where he left a redish mark earlier from biting it.  
  
“Do you know where I come from ?” Tobirama inquired softly.  
  
“I do. Hashirama told me, years ago,” Madara confessed and he shivered when Tobirama touched his leg.  
  
“I never really had the time, nor the chance to mess around,” Tobirama admitted with a forced smile. “The people I lived with weren't much into these things ..”  
  
“Into sex ?” Madara asked with a strangled snort.  
  
“They preferred to play chess or study, during our free time. Drink, even but sex never was their cup of tea.” Tobirama sighed, almost dramatically. “We did have free time outside the school sometimes but it never lasted long. So yes, I know what I want. Because I never had the time to hesitate or take my time.”  
  
Madara hummed, slowly caressing Tobirama's cheek. He was touched with his little story and couldn't ignore his need to know more, to learn more about the man's past but he decided that now wasn't the right time. By the way Tobirama was looking at him, expectancy in his eyes and how he himself wanted the other, it was best he didn't dawdle much longer. Months it had been, after all and Tobirama was quite willing, if his dilated pupils were any hint of it. The dim light in the room could have been another cause of this but the way Tobirama parted his lips when his thumb brushed them again, the way his fingers clenched on his trousers when Madara tilted his head to the side were giving it away.  
  
Tobirama wanted him probably more than he first thought.  
  
Madara lifted his second hand, so he could run it slowly through Tobirama's hair, Tobirama closed his eyes, biting his lip and Madara smiled. It was going to be fun if Tobirama was that sensitive.  
  
The nod toward the bed, when Tobirama looked at him again was enough for the man to understand what Madara wanted and he moved back slowly, until he was comfortably lying in the numerous pillows of the bed. Madara watched him for a moment as he stretched his neck and popped his back, he sighed, kicked his shoes off and climbed on the bed, moved until he was on all fours over Tobirama, so close yet so far. Tobirama's breathing hitched in his throat, when Madara grabbed the headboard over his head and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
The first kiss was gentle and soft. Madara was giving Tobirama the chance to back out, if he changed his mind as much as he was trying to sooth him. He doubted Tobirama had much experience, from what Tobirama said earlier and he really didn't want to scare him off. Also, the rules he had Itama recite earlier were his own rules, the ones he went by ever since he had his first time and those he had taught to all his younger brothers.  
  
But Tobirama didn't seem to want to stop, as his hand was in his hair again, pulling and clenching and Madara sucked on his lower lip, turned on with the touch and he smiled, looking at Tobirama's face.  
  
“You don't hesitate to stop me if anything feels wrong to you.” Madara muttered, almost an order and it made Tobirama smile.  
  
“I don't think I'll need to.”  
  
The next kiss became more lusty. They acted on their mutual attraction, kissing the hell out of each other and Madara was satisfied to feel Tobirama slowly relax underneath him, only then did he dare touching his skin. He began with unbuttoning his shirt, at first, not completely, just enough for him to slide his hands under the clothe and caress Tobirama's torso. As he had expected, Tobirama's skin was sensitive and he reacted immediately to the touch, shivering and groaning into the kiss, pausing so he could try to concentrate on anything else.  
  
Madara even stopped when Tobirama reached for his wrist, silently asking him if he wanted something else but Tobirama's thumb slowly caressed the inner part of his wrist.  
  
“Continue,” Tobirama mumbled, pink shade on his cheeks. “I just ..”  
  
“You don't have much experience, do you ?” Madara inquired, brushing his nose against Tobirama's. The dim lights and the darkness surrounding them was hiding most of his expression but Madara could make out his nervousness and the way he was avoiding his gaze.  
  
“I would understand if you wouldn't like to .. teach me stuff.” Tobirama nodded with a sorry smile. “I've ..”  
  
“Do I have your consent ?” Madara asked, looking at him in the eyes.  
  
“Yes.” Tobirama shifted awkwardly under him.  
  
“I won't do anything you're not comfortable with,” Madara stated bluntly. “I will stop if you ask me to.”  
  
“Aren't those the rules you asked Itama to repeat ?” Tobirama smiled.  
  
“They are,” Madara acknowledged. “But I wanted you to hear them properly.”  
  
“Aren't you .. weirded out that I'm twenty four and I don't have much experience ?” Tobirama questioned, his hand caressing Madara's arm and Madara smiled.  
  
“Why would I be ?” he asked, amused with Tobirama's reaction. “I'll have you scream my name anyways.”  
  
It made Tobirama laugh, at least, Madara kissed his forehead in a soothing gesture and he looked at the other's eyes again, until Tobirama was able to calm down and kiss him again.  
  
This time, Madara didn't feel like Tobirama was ready to stop him like he had before. His hand on his wrist had been telling him so, especially with how Tobirama had dug his nails into his skin but it wasn't the case anymore. Now, Tobirama was slowly caressing his arm, up to his shoulder while Madara pushed Tobirama's shirt apart, so he could reached his collarbones and trace them gently.  
  
Tobirama sighed, his skin sensitive under the touch, Madara made use of the pause to have him tilt his head to the side so he could suck on the thin skin of his neck. It elicited a low moan from Tobirama, especially when Madara pulled back, leaving a pinkish mark there. Madara didn't stop, though, gradually following the trail of his neck to his throat, Tobirama's breathing hitched and Madara smiled, playfully biting the skin while he was taking care of the last buttons of Tobirama's shirt.  
  
Soon after, the shirt was off, leaving Tobirama shirtless on the bed, Madara took a second or two to look at him, pleased with what he was seeing before he lowered himself again to taste his skin, from one extremity of his right collarbone to the other, toward his neck again. Tobirama bit his lip so he wouldn't make too much noise, but his eyes rolled backward and Madara didn't miss it at all.  
  
He was amused with how Tobirama was trying to hold back his reactions but he knew it wasn't going to last, as his hand trailed his side to his waist, while he was using the other to hold himself near Tobirama's head. Madara looked up at the man, when he kissed his sternum, he smiled devilishly when he moved to his right nipple but Tobirama frowned, ever so slightly.  
  
“Not that,” he whispered, cheeks red.  
  
“Alright,” was Madara's only, short answer and Madara kissed his ribs instead, nibbled on them. Tobirama jerked on the other side, biting his lip and it made Madara laugh. “Are you ticklish ?”  
  
“No,” Tobirama tried to lie but it was so obvious that Madara did it again to have him burst into laughing and pushing him away because of it.  
  
The kiss on his belly had him stop and Madara looked up appreciatively, he licked the exact same spot and was satisfied to see Tobirama look down at him. “You like that ?”  
  
“Yes, please,” Tobirama almost begged and Madara nodded, waited for Tobirama to rest his head in the pillows and close his eyes again to do it again, kiss it and lick it until Tobirama was squirming under him and he chuckled against his skin. To have him stop, Madara grabbed his hips and Tobirama immediately froze. He did shift weirdly when Madara slid his fingers under his pant's belt but he didn't push him away, didn't look like he wanted to stop either. Madara lowered himself again, until he was right at Tobirama's crotch level and he noticed the way his trousers were deformed with his erection. It probably wasn't comfortable, as his belt was keeping it on the side but now wasn't the time to free it just yet. Still, Madara wanted to play and he didn't do anything before Tobirama looked at him in confusion.  
  
Only then did Madara lick the erection, over Tobirama's clothes and Tobirama moaned properly, from the frustration but also because of the slight, yet present stimulation.  
  
Turned on with that moan, Madara bit his lip, his own hard-on straining against his clothes and he closed his eyes for a second. He had missed this so much, he had missed the contact and how intoxicating it was, to take care of someone else. Izuna had been so right, to push him toward Tobirama. Especially now he was seeing how much Tobirama wanted this.  
  
Back at kissing Tobirama again, Madara smiled when Tobirama circled his waist with his arms, he ran his own fingers in Tobirama's hair, as he now knew Tobirama enjoyed this and he tried not to laugh at the way Tobirama was trying to pull him closer, to initiate some friction between both their erection.  
  
“Now, now,” Madara interrupted and he smiled when he noticed Tobirama's frustrated look. “So eager ..”  
  
“Come on,” Tobirama complained, looking away in embarrassment. “I noticed you right when I arrived.”  
  
“Am I that hot ?” Madara mused, making sure he was keeping a safe distance between his hips and Tobirama's.  
  
“You know it,” Tobirama grumbled. “Don't make me say it.”  
  
“I'd love to hear it though,” Madara sighed dramatically.  
  
“You bastard,” Tobirama spat, not really convinced with his own words. “Yes, you are hot.”  
  
“Why, thank you, Tobi,” Madara muttered, kissing his cheek. “You aren't half ugly either.”  
  
Tobirama smiled at the compliment, Madara kissed the tip of his nose. Then he sat up, making sure not to touch Tobirama's hard on and he slowly opened his shirt, under Tobirama's thirsty gaze, he took it off and carefully threw it to rest on Tobirama's suitcase, right beside the bed. Tobirama's hand almost immediately shot up, to touch his belly, Madara bit his lip at the touch, he snickered when Tobirama tried to touch his erection and slapped his hand away.  
  
“Not yet,” He smiled at how Tobirama was rolling his eyes. Madara ignored him, resuming his previous position, half resting against Tobirama's chest and smiling when their skin touched, at last and sent shivers down his spine.  
  
“First ..” Madara trailed, slowly moving his knees and encouraging Tobirama to spread his legs, making Tobirama shiver in anticipation. “What about I have you moan a little more ?”  
  
But Tobirama already was closing his eyes, especially when Madara mouthed his neck again and Madara lowered his pelvis until it touched Tobirama's, until their respective hard-on came in contact, despite the several layers of clothes still between them. Madara kissed Tobirama again before anything else, he kissed him in need, especially when Tobirama spread his legs even more and he eventually rolled his hips into him, hence promising quite some fun when they'd both be naked.  
  
Tobirama did moan against his mouth, the hand in his hair tightened and Madara did it again, so slowly Tobirama started moving on his own. One of Madara's hands reached for Tobirama's ass, first feeling it with pleasure before he pulled toward him, having Tobirama tilt his hips in a specific angle that had Tobirama wrap his legs around him and choke on air.  
  
Still, Madara didn't want to rush it, as much as he wanted it, and he let go of Tobirama after a couple of seconds, welcoming a new frustrated groan with pleasure and he trailed the way down his chest again, with kisses and licks, he stopped at his belly because of how sensitive Tobirama showed he was earlier and his hands reached for Tobirama's belt, he unbuckled it and opened his trousers.  
  
Tobirama seemed to have stopped breathing, at this point, Madara did pause to look at him, waiting for Tobirama's consent to continue and Tobirama nodded his head, when he glanced at him, biting his lip hard and on edge, it seemed.  
  
Tobirama's trousers disappeared from his body as well as his socks, Madara sat back on his heels as he was watching the other man with pleasure, because Tobirama was flushed and panting just from some caresses along his muscled thighs. Tobirama was muscled, Madara realized at this point. Not extremely so but Madara wouldn't have believed that much from the nerd Hashirama had once described. It was hot. Tobirama was hot.  
  
Tobirama was really hard under his boxer, too and Madara took pleasure into watching him shift under his gaze, uncomfortable with how hot he probably was feeling. And he was giving himself freely, his arms resting above his head and as relaxed as if they had done this dozens of times before.  
  
“Stop staring,” Tobirama complained at some point, peering at him through half opened lids. “Do something. Anything.”  
  
“I'm doing something,” Madara teased, nodded at the way his fingers were tracing slow patters along Tobirama's thighs. “I'm pretty sure you love it, even.”  
  
“Fuck” Tobirama answered in a groan. “Why are you such a tease ..”  
  
“Come on, you love it,” Madara laughed and he smiled when he pulled Tobirama's legs to rest on his shoulders, shifting his own erection closer to Tobirama's still covered entrance, just to give him a sneak peek of what might come next. Madara hadn't decided yet what position he was going to use to take Tobirama but he sure loved this one and from Tobirama's reaction, a half-groan, half-moan, he would enjoy that too.  
  
But he knew what kind of torture this was and Madara lowered his hands on Tobirama's legs, slowing as he approached his groin and with his thumb, he traced the length of Tobirama's hard-on, pleased to see him jerk a little under the touch. Then, Madara grabbed the hem of his underwear and pull it off, let it fall beside the bed and he smiled when Tobirama didn't hide, completely relaxed with his nakedness and the way precum was dripping from the tip of his cock.  
  
Madara found him beautiful, on that precise moment. Not just because he was naked, and kind of muscular and attractive. Tobirama was beautiful because he was trusting him to the core. He wasn't awkward, nor embarrassed, he wasn't trying to hide, only looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue his ministrations and Madara realized how right he had been to give in. It had been a long time, since the last time he felt completely at ease with someone and he didn't mind the little boost of confidence it gave him.  
  
Tobirama's cock was nice, too. A little bending to the right, it looked heavy on his lower belly and a little longer than average. Madara particularly liked the way his hair was trimmed, not too long, nor too short and he slowly ran his fingers into that soft bush and smiled at Tobirama's chuckle.  
  
The way Tobirama moaned, when Madara eventually grabbed his cock and leaned to it, so he could lick it from the base to the tip was endearing and an actual turn on. Madara hadn't known he had a thing for guys moaning their needs until then and he was currently surprised with how his body seemed to heat up because of it. He didn't do much about himself though, he already was too turned on to care and focused on giving Tobirama what probably was the best blowjob of his life.  
  
First, he licked and sucked and nibbled, never completely taking him into his mouth. He loved the smoothness of Tobirama's cock under his lips and tongue, he loved the way Tobirama twitched and reacted when he jerked it off for a second or two. Tobirama actually whined, this time, he was close, Madara could feel it and he wasn't going to complain. Seeing the effect he had on the man was quite something and he loved it.  
  
Then, Madara took Tobirama's cock in his mouth, entirely, at first, his tip deep down his throat and Tobirama had to look, lips parted as he was breathless. Madara looked back, amused, before he pulled back, sucking gently enough and Tobirama hid his face behind his arms, probably embarrassed with the way he was reacting, how this was too much to him.  
  
Madara didn't mind. On the contrary, it made him smile, completely entertained with Tobirama's pure reactions and he continued, pumping on Tobirama's cock slowly, almost too slowly and his hand following his movements, just because Tobirama seemed to enjoy it. Tobirama's breathing seemed more and more ragged, as he was doing so, in a leisurely pace, until he pushed on his elbows, placed a hand on Madara's head, pulling on his hair to have him stop.  
  
“Wait, I'm gonna ..” he started but the last words got lost in a moan as Madara freed his cock.  
  
“I hope so,” Madara smirked, proud to see Tobirama in such a state. “Don't hold it back, it's not because you cum that I'll be finished with you. Relax, close your eyes and enjoy.”  
  
“Fuck,” Tobirama muttered under his breath, as he was resting in the pillows again.  
  
Madara didn't wait any longer to go back at sucking his cock, keeping his pace slow as it seemed to be what Tobirama preferred and he pushed his tongue against the head of his erection, each time he reached it, he used his free hand to cup his balls and he continued, watching Tobirama carefully until semen shot into his mouth and Tobirama climaxed loudly enough.  
  
Madara swallowed, because he didn't care much about the taste, he licked that cock slowly, until it seemed too sensitive to do so anymore and he let it go again, let it rest against Tobirama's belly so he could move and kiss him again.  
  
Tobirama didn't seem to mind the taste of his own semen on Madara's lips and tongue and the kiss was slow, lazy and felt intimate. Madara lay on the side, pulling Tobirama to him, one arm under his head and the other around his shoulder so he could hold him close. Tobirama was trying to catch his breath when their lips stopped touching, he kept his eyes closed while Madara was looking at him with care and they eventually stopped kissing, Madara held him and Tobirama sighed.  
  
A silence stretched, Madara had closed his eyes because it felt right to do so, Tobirama's head resting against his and he was running his fingers in his hair, wondering if Tobirama didn't fall asleep. It seemed he didn't, as Tobirama groaned and blindly went for another kiss and Madara smiled.  
  
“Ready for what comes next ?” Madara asked, in a gentle tone. He wouldn't mind if Tobirama said no. He seemed quite satisfied with the blowjob already and he was never going to force anything else. But Tobirama nodded, with a sheepish smile, he asked for another kiss and Madara sighed.  
  
“I have lube in my room, if you don't mind waiting for a minute or two.” he informed Tobirama. Not that he had planned anything but he always had a bottle of lube in his traveling bag, as well as condoms and he would never do anything without it.  
  
But, before he could even move, Tobirama pulled a bottle of lube from under the pillows, almost triumphantly and Madara chuckled.  
  
“All prepared, I see,” he teased, making Tobirama's smile widen.  
  
“I did bring all my stuff back from the institute, it included my bottle of lube.” Tobirama answered truthfully and he was going to roll on his back again but Madara prevented him to do so.  
  
“You stay right there,” he whispered. “Aren't you comfortable ?”  
  
“Yeah,” Tobirama nodded. “But .. I mean, I always ..”  
  
“Trust me ?” Madara offered and Tobirama didn't hesitate long before he relaxed again and smiled.  
  
It's only that moment when Madara decided to take off his trousers, along with his socks. It had been risque to keep it until now, he could have stained it and sperm on black was easy to spot but he didn't care much, as he had another pair of them in his room, just in case.  
  
Madara did notice the way Tobirama peeked at him, the way he smiled, as if he liked the view and Madara kissed him again, he caressed Tobirama's hair at the same time he started to touch his naked thigh and Tobirama groaned against his lips.  
  
“Have you bottomed often ?” Madara asked, when his fingers trailed to Tobirama's nice ass.  
  
“More than I've topped,” Tobirama said in a serious tone. “I usually enjoy it a lot.”  
  
“Usually ?” Madara repeated with a frown.  
  
“It .. hurt, sometimes.”  
  
Madara pinched his lips at that and looked at Tobirama with a serious face on. “You tell me if it hurts.”  
  
“I promise.” Tobirama whispered and Madara pulled him for a kiss, caressing that nice butt at first.  
  
Madara took his sweet time kissing, because Tobirama seemed so relaxed against him. They were close, really close now, Madara was holding him against his body, close enough to feel his erection brush against Tobirama's belly and his hand lost in Tobirama's hair was still stroking him because Tobirama loved it. His other hand, though, reached for the bottle of lube and it made Tobirama shiver. Madara then poured lube on his fingers with one hand, a stunt he was never going to be able to pull off again, he used his wrist to have Tobirama bend his knee, rest it on his side and he smiled.  
  
“It's gonna be cold,” Madara warned and Tobirama bit his lower lip, bracing himself for the weird sensation.  
  
He did jerk forward as soon as Madara touched him, more because of the cold than because he was uncomfortable, Madara chuckled and Tobirama relaxed again. He didn't move at all, when Madara applied an abundant dose of lube on his entrance, coating his fingers at the same time, he kept looking at Madara's dark eyes and Madara was staring back, judging Tobirama's expression with care.  
  
“You good ?” Madara inquired and Tobirama nodded.  
  
Madara pushed his middle finger in, at first. Because it was longer and it'd allow him to apply lube deeper right away and Tobirama didn't seem to mind. There was so much trust in these eyes again, so much attention that Madara had to kiss him again and Tobirama sighed against his lips, he closed his eyes and bit his lip when Madara slowly pulled his finger back. With his free hand, Madara caressed his lover's hair again, shifting closer until their nose touched and Tobirama rested their head together.  
  
“I'm going to make you feel good, Tobirama,” Madara whispered, his voice hoarse from his desire. “You just have to lie there, relax and enjoy, alright ?”  
  
Tobirama didn't answer. He barely nodded, his hands on Madara's body and he didn't move at all, when Madara pushed his finger in again, slowly moving it in and out, just enough for Tobirama to feel it without it hurting. Madara couldn't stay Tobirama wasn't relaxed, though, he really was, there was no resistance against his movements and that's why Madara decided to had a second finger, pushing it gently along the first one, stretching Tobirama a little more.  
  
Now, Madara was monitoring Tobirama's reactions closely, he stopped moving each time the hint of a frown appeared on Tobirama's brow and he smiled when Tobirama seemed to push against them, to feel them a little more.  
  
Only then did Madara start to search for Tobirama's prostate, curling his fingers the best he could in that position until Tobirama bit his lip again and clenched his fingers on his skin.  
  
“Right here ?” he teased, continuing to brush against the spot. “Feels good ?”  
  
“Yes,” Tobirama breathed out. “M-more.”  
  
But Madara didn't listen to him. He resumed his plain movements, ever so slowly, his free hand now caressing Tobirama's shoulders and top part of his back and pulling him into a new lazy kiss. It took him a minute to feel like Tobirama could accept more and he pushed a third finger in, wiggling them a little and Tobirama answered to that with a low chuckle.  
  
“You're having fun, aren't you ?” Tobirama accused, opening his eyes the slightest he could and Madara shrugged.  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
Tobirama was about to argue when Madara brushed against his sweet spot again, receiving one heartfelt moan and he smiled proudly.  
  
“You really are sensitive.” he pointed out.  
  
“Shut up” was Tobirama half moaned answered, as Madara made sure to touch the spot again.  
  
Again, Madara took his sweet time moving his fingers in a simple way, before he could had one last fingers and this time, Tobirama pursed his lips and tensed. Madara immediately took it off and kissed his lips as an apology.  
  
“I'll add lube,” Madara whispered, shifting awkwardly so he could grab the bottle of lube with his free hand and add some on the other. He then rested against Tobirama again, his arm taking its previous position as Tobirama's pillow and he made sure to spread the lube everywhere it was needed before he tried again the fourth finger. It slipped in easier this time, Tobirama didn't grimace and Madara smiled. “There won't be more.”  
  
“I'm not sure I'm into fisting anyways,” Tobirama chuckled.  
  
“I am not.”  
  
Madara then pulled Tobirama into another kiss, his fingers moving in and out of Tobirama's hole slowly, just enough to stretch him but Tobirama seemed into that, at least, he seemed to enjoy it quite a bit, as he was panting again, moaning, swallowing hard whenever he could and arching his back for more friction. At some point, one of Tobirama's hands reached under Madara's last piece of clothing, as he grabbed his erected cock, Madara leaned happily into the touch and he smiled when Tobirama started to jerk him off slowly, at the same rhythm he was moving his fingers.  
  
The moment was so calm, so intimate and precious that having Tobirama touch him this way was making him see stars, almost. Tobirama lacked experience, it was obvious but he was trying his best to give him pleasure and this was more than Madara had wanted. They could finish like this, Madara told himself even. With him giving Tobirama an orgasm with his fingers and Tobirama jerking his cock. It could last a moment, for sure but he wouldn't mind and Tobirama wouldn't either, it seemed. Their pace was slow, almost frustrating but it felt so good to just feel each other, give pleasure to each other and touch. Madara could barely remember the last time he was touched like that, his quickie with his ex didn't really count as it hadn't last half the time he already was at it with Tobirama. He had missed that, he had to be honest.  
  
And he had never felt such a strong connection with anyone before, but that, he could think of it later.  
  
“I want to fuck you now,” Madara whispered, trying to distract himself from that last thought.  
  
Tobirama nodded his approval, letting go of the cock in his hand and Madara slid his fingers out of Tobirama's hole one last time, he sighed as he rested his wrist on Tobirama's hip, trying to ignore how sticky his fingers were from the lube now. He didn't like that sensation, even after all this time. Tobirama rolled on his back, Madara allowed to this time and he sighed when he glanced at his fingers. He couldn't say he wasn't surprised to see Tobirama pull a towel from under his pillows, just like he did with the lube earlier and Madara thanked him, laughing properly now.  
  
“You planned everything, didn't you ?” he questioned, as he was cleaning his fingers with the towel.  
  
“Organization is key.”  
  
“I suppose you have condoms there too ?” Madara teased, raising an eyebrow and Tobirama effectively pulled condoms from under the pillow, offered one to Madara and Madara rolled his eyes, thanked him and cleared his throat. But Tobirama preceded him.  
  
“I'll tell you,” he nodded, knowing that Madara was going to remind him to say anything if he wasn't feeling good.  
  
Madara smiled at that. At least, Tobirama was well aware of how he liked to proceed now. And Madara moved, until he was kneeling between Tobirama's spread legs, he got rid of his last clothes and he tilted his head to the side when Tobirama openly stared at his cock. Once again, Tobirama was being cute and Madara liked that.  
  
Rolling the condom on took him a couple of seconds, he added lube to it because he wasn't going to take his chance without it, even with how well prepared Tobirama already was. Then, he glanced up at Tobirama, how he relaxed he looked and how his arms were resting above his head again and he smirked.  
  
Tobirama didn't move at all, when Madara moved closed, not even when he brushed the tip of his cock against his entrance. Madara grabbed the inside of his thighs to control the penetration as much as he could, looking down at what he was doing rather than Tobirama's face this time and he pushed his cock forward until he was fully seated in, Tobirama taking him completely to the hilt. Only then did Madara look up and Tobirama's completely flushed and pleasured face almost had him cum on the spot. Even worse when he clenched around him, enjoying the penetration more than Madara had planned him to but he had prepared him well, after all, he had taken his time with it and it was no wonder the penetration was that easy.  
  
Madara retreated slowly, earning a soft growl from Tobirama but he did so only so he could lean forward, until he was able to wrap his arms around Tobirama and Tobirama immediately held him there, nuzzling the hair at the side of his head and keeping his legs as spread as he could for now.  
  
The first movement he did sent shivers down Madara's spine. Oh, he had missed this. It was terrible how he had been able to forget that kind of feeling and how he didn't crave for it until now. He really had been quite busy, to not be able to even think about sex but it didn't matter anymore, as he was there, having sex with Tobirama and enjoying it plainly.  
  
Madara kissed Tobirama, when sweat started to drip from his forehead and down his back and Tobirama kissed back hungrily, grabbing at him and clawing at his back. They weren't going to last long, especially not with Madara's pace. He was faster than anything he did until now, still so meticulous, as Tobirama seemed quite comfortable and responsive to it but he could feel that Tobirama was needing his release again despite how he already ejaculated earlier. They were being more passionate than before, when they had been attentive to each other and it was showing with their sloppy, half smiling kisses and grabby hands.  
  
“Mad ..” Tobirama half moaned, at some point, as Madara had been trying to hit his prostate properly. He gulped, tensing from the pleasure, Madara did it again and he managed what he had wanted from the start. “Madara,” Tobirama called his name in his pleasure, eyes unfocused and legs jerking on each side of Madara's hips.  
  
“Come on,” Madara whispered next to his ear, between two nibbles on the thin, savory skin of his neck that only made Tobirama claw at his back. “Moan my name again, Tobi. Louder.”  
  
Tobirama answered by grabbing his ass but didn't say his name again for a moment, too focused on his pleasure to do so and Madara looked at him discreetly, at the way his cheeks were burning and how he was biting his lips so hard, leaving teeth marks here and there. He looked at the way his hair was clinging at his forehead now, because of his sweat and how he was trying to breath, almost failing. He really was enjoying this, Madara noted, more than he imagined he would and Madara caressed this face with care, trailing the other side of his jaw with butterfly kisses and soft bites.  
  
“Madara,” Tobirama breathed out, trembling, really close now and turning his head toward him for a proper kiss. Madara gave it to him, even if it was quite messy. Then he felt how Tobirama clenched around him, he slowed his pace, even if his thrusts became a little harder and nuzzled the crook of Tobirama's neck when Tobirama climaxed, his nails probably drawing blood on his back now and his legs wrapping themselves around his waist to keep him there.  
  
Madara didn't need much more than that to orgasm too, reacting violently to Tobirama's pleasure, he trembled against Tobirama's body, closing his eyes and moaning against his skin, almost hiding because of how good this was and the world stopped around them.  
  
They didn't move for the longest time, both of them concentrating on their breathing, on how to catch their breath again and it already was quite the task after this. Madara already knew he was going to be sore from the whole thing tomorrow but it was never going to be worse than Tobirama, he thought. His cock was thick, or so he had been told in the past and more than one partners told him how sitting had been uncomfortable for a moment after they slept with him.  
  
Still, feeling Tobirama's hands move to his hair and pull him up for a kiss pleased him to no end, especially with how lusty the kiss still was, all tongues and teeth. Madara made the best of it, trying not to move his cock too much up Tobirama's ass, at they both were really sensitive now thanks to their climax. Only when his erection started to fade did Madara move back, chuckling when Tobirama didn't let him stop the kiss. He get rid of the condom, closed it with a knot, pulling away from Tobirama just so he could see what he was doing and he placed said, used condom in the towel before he shifted to Tobirama's side and lay there. Now they could kiss and it was all they did for quite some time.  
  
The afterglow of their climax lasted a long time, as none of them truly wanted to go back at the wedding. They had forgotten about it all for a moment, too focused on each other but now, the soft, muffled music was reaching them again. Madara did glance at the small clock on the bedside table and it was later, it had been more than an hour since he joined Tobirama here, in his room. Almost two hours, even and he wondered for a moment how it turned out so long, he didn't feel like it lasted that long. But clocks didn't lie and Madara closed his eyes again, when Tobirama pulled on his hips so he would be closer to him, skin against skin and completely comfortable with their respective nakedness and limp cock.  
  
“I'll have to take a shower before we go back,” Tobirama muttered against his lips, not caring about stopping it at all and Madara nodded.  
  
“Me too.”  
  
“I .. I wished you could have been my first time,” Tobirama then stated, looking away.  
  
“Was it bad ?” Madara inquired, pulling Tobirama into a soft hug, his arm serving as a pillow again.  
  
“It wasn't good,” Tobirama shrugged. “We didn't know what we were doing. He was a virgin too. But we only had porn to guide us.”  
  
“Must have been terrible,” Madara wondered out loud and Tobirama didn't answer. He nuzzled at Madara's neck, sighed deeply as he did so and Madara understood that he wasn't going to say more than that.  
  
So, he employed his time at petting Tobirama's hair slowly, because Tobirama almost purred in return and Madara closed his eyes.  
  
There was something, between the two of them. A strong link that was forming, a bonding he hadn't expected and as much as Madara never was comfortable with this kind of things, it didn't bother him much now. Tobirama's entire trust in him was endearing, it was touching and Madara didn't know where it came from but he didn't mind either. And he didn't know what they were going to do, if this meant they could date, become a couple. There was still this incertitude in the back of his head, because of his position and what people thought of him, thought of the fact he was attracted to men but maybe they could try something ? It didn't have to be a great love story at first, they could have this kind of moments, pleasurable moments, from times to times, when he'd have free time to spend with Tobirama. Tobirama was going to live with him after all, he didn't even know for how long and Madara sure couldn't shut off his attraction for the man, not after that. Not after he tasted Tobirama's skin and realized how savory it was to him.  
  
But maybe this was just him over thinking it all. There was a chance Tobirama didn't want that, that Tobirama just saw him as a friend with benefits. Not that Madara would mind much, his crush wasn't romantic yet, his feelings weren't anything but platonic. Falling in love took time and certainly more than a day.  
  
The way Tobirama's hand jerked on his hip made him smile, thought and Madara looked down at Tobirama's sleepy expression, the way he was forcing his eyes to stay open.  
  
“Don't fall asleep now,” he whispered, kissing the tip of his nose. “Your brother will come after us if we don't go back soon and I don't want Hashi to find us naked in your bed.”  
  
“Do you think he cares that much about me ?” Tobirama questioned, shaking his head a little to try and stay awake.  
  
“You are stupid if you think he doesn't.” Madara stated flatly. “If any of your brothers don't.”  
  
Tobirama rolled on his back, he rubbed his face with a groan, as he was feeling drained now and Madara sighed, he kissed his shoulder slowly.  
  
“Go now for your shower, I'll join you in a couple of seconds.”  
  
Tobirama didn't argue, he forced himself up and off the bed, walked toward the bathroom with a small discomfort down his back, it seemed and he disappeared behind the door, leaving it ajar for him. Madara sighed, now he was alone, he glanced at the door when he heard the water being turned on, he rubbed his face.  
  
He was feeling so alive. Izuna had been so right to push him toward Tobirama, to convince him that indulging himself at least once wouldn't be that bad. Taking care of Tobirama's pleasure and watch him so receptive to it could become a drug, if he allowed it to be and he wondered what it'd be like if they switched the roles, if Tobirama topped him. Madara was a lazy bottom, after all, he loved to just lie there and let his partner do everything, while he was enjoying himself. And Tobirama had said he preferred this but it probably came from his lack of experience.  
  
They could try it out, sometimes, if Tobirama was willing. Madara would love to guide him, to teach him how his body reacted and Tobirama's curious gaze on everything he did to him was a huge turn on.  
  
“Fuck,” Madara muttered to himself as he rolled on his back and stretched. He really, really shouldn't think of Tobirama's eyes if he didn't want to get hard again and Madara decided it was best for him to go and join Tobirama now, for a proper, innocent shower so he could cool down a little. And he made sure he didn't look too much at Tobirama's body as he did so, keeping his hair away from the water since he didn't want to spend hours drying it.  
  
They dried themselves in casual silence, they dressed themselves the same way and Madara sat on the edge of the bed, as he was taking care of his cufflinks.  
  
“Do you think I'll ever ..” Tobirama started but he stopped himself, as he was pushing his shirt down his pants, straightening it the best he could so it would look good. Madara glanced up, adjusting his own collar, he sighed when he realized how he would have preferred to stay in bed with Tobirama.  
  
“Go on,” Madara instructed the other.  
  
“You .. You all are so close with each other,” Tobirama whispered, not daring to look up. “Itama and Kawarama really see you as their older brother, the same way they do with Hashirama. Do you think I'll ever set in properly in the group ?”  
  
“It'll take time,” Madara granted, looking at Tobirama with a soft smile. “But they already started to warm up to you.”  
  
“You think so ?” Tobirama asked, a little too eagerly and it made Madara chuckle.  
  
“Haven't you noticed how they keep looking at you ?” Madara questioned, standing up and walking closer so he could straighten the shirt on Tobirama's shoulders. “It's easy for Hashirama because he knew you but the boys were too young to remember. Give them time. They'll come at you when they need it the most.”  
  
“And not at Hashirama or you ?” Tobirama inquired.  
  
“They never speak much with Hashirama about sensitive subjects because Hashirama is too much of a drama-queen.” Madara laughed. “They come to me instead. But there are times I am not available and can't spend time with them so I think they'll naturally turn to you. Especially now that Izuna is gone.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Madara smiled, at Tobirama's soft tone, he tiptoed just the slightest so he could peck Tobirama's lips and he turned away, sliding his feet into his shoes.  
  
“Let's get going now, they must wonder where we are.” Madara hustled. “Except Izuna.”  
  
“Do you think he told them ?”  
  
“Not if he doesn't want me to drown him in the nearest lake.” Madara laughed.  
  
They finished preparing themselves to go back to the real world, to walk out of their bubble and Madara waited outside the door as Tobirama was turning off the lights and locking the bedroom properly. They walked in silence along the corridor, the two of them lost in thoughts. Madara hadn't felt that relaxed in quite some time, it was a wonder he didn't use sex to relieve that terrible amount of pressure he had been dealing with, lately. It really was the best remedy, the only one that worked properly and he noted, in the corner of his head, to do this more often. With Tobirama, if possible. If Tobirama was willing but by the way Tobirama was glancing at him, he probably was.  
  
They reached the staircase, Madara slid his hands in his pockets and he cleared his throat to catch Tobirama's attention.  
  
“I enjoyed it a lot,” He said, as casually as he could and it made Tobirama smiled.  
  
“Me too,” the younger man nodded. “Maybe we could do it again, sometimes ?”  
  
“I don't see why not.”  
  
And just like that, it was settled. And the look they gave at each other, before they passed through the door to the ballroom was both playful and full of promises.  
  
Hashirama was properly drunk now, it seemed, if one could graduate his level of drunkenness with how he was dancing. Flailing arms and opened shirt meant “quite drunk” and Madara widened his eyes, as the sight of his best friend in such a state, rushed to him, Tobirama right behind, and he yanked Hashirama's hair.  
  
“The hell have you done !?” Madara scolded his friend. But Hashirama was a state above “quite drunk” it seemed, as he immediately pulled him into a bone crushing embrace and started to weep on his shoulder.  
  
“Madara !!” he called out desperately. “I thought you were dead ! You were gone for years ! Are you a ghost ?”  
  
Blinking, because he really missed something, Madara looked for help around him, shooting a questioning look at Mito and Mito rolled her eyes in an exasperate way.  
  
“Izuna gave him something to relax because he couldn't find Tobirama and was freaking out.” she explained, glaring at a really high Izuna just two steps away. “I guess Hashirama didn't react exactly how he was supposed to.”  
  
Izuna didn't feel exactly guilty, it seemed, he was dancing with a cute girl, probably one of Hashirama's distant cousins, he recalled her from old memories, lasciviously moving their hips together and a hand on her butt. Hopefully, most of the elder guests had been gone for a long time, missing Hashirama's bad trip and Madara rolled his eyes. Things really couldn't go as planned if he wasn't there to lead them. Still, Mito chuckled behind her hand, when Hashirama started to sob properly and it probably meant she wasn't as angry as she should be.  
  
Seeing Hashirama in such a state was quite something, after all.  
  
“Brother !” Hashirama cried out suddenly, letting go of Madara to throw himself at a shocked Tobirama. “I love you so much ! Don't ever leave us again ! Marry Izuna so we all become one big family !”  
  
Madara choked, when he saw Tobirama's mortified expression but he laughed as Tobirama awkwardly patted his brother's shoulder, not really knowing how to react. The weird embrace soon start to resemble more like a proper hug, in which Tobirama seemed to melt into and Madara turned away, giving them the intimacy they probably needed. He did see the way Izuna looked at him, winked, even, before he focused on the woman again, nuzzling her hair with a soft sigh and probably kissing her right there.  
  
Then, Mito decided to abandon her husband to his little brother to deal with, she took Madara's hands to lead him into dancing again. None of them really were tired, after all, Madara could see Itama dancing a little further, eyes closed and a huge smile on his lips, Kawarama was talking with a group of cousins his age, sitting on a table and sipping on wine as if he was used to alcohol more than he probably implied earlier.  
  
Madara noticed Naori, too, the way she was surrounded with both her family and Mito's, how they were talking happily and she was smiling and it was good.  
  
The rest of the guests, minus those who already decided to return to their rooms, was dancing happily, as the band had stopped playing their instrument and was now taking care of the late night vibes.  
  
And they partied hard all together, until the sun was slowly rising and it was time for everyone to go to bed.

* * *

Madara was pretty sure it was going to take at least three days for him to go back on tracks from that night. It wasn't much that he was tired, he had an amazing day, sleeping in his own room in that castle. The bed was comfortable, cloud-like, so big he could stretch without his limbs falling off the mattress and he slept late until noon passed and the afternoon started. But the exhaustion really came from having to take care of Hashirama's terrible hangover, first thing in the ‘morning’ as Izuna was nowhere to be found to do so himself, as he was responsible of it.  
  
The staff of the castle was quite organized and really, really understanding. They had set up tables, for those who wanted to eat before they left the place, they were serving them with a polite smile and Madara wondered if it was forced, for a moment, until he noticed how most of them seemed genuinely worried with Hashirama's state. But Madara was used to it and he had planned his own remedy for Hashirama, a powerful painkiller and sparkling water, as it always worked in the past.  
  
Bearing with Hashirama's whines was what exhausted him properly. Hashirama was a baby, whenever he was hungover, begging people to massage his temples or hug him or wrap a cover around his shoulders so he'd feel better and it was a wonder Mito was able to force him out of bed to begin with. But she was terrifying, most of the time and Madara thanked her because it meant he didn't have to do it himself.  
  
Most of the guests had passed by to congratulate the newlywed again before they left the castle, talking about how wonderful the whole thing had been and such and Madara sat beside his friend in silence, elbowing Hashirama in the guts each time Hashirama wouldn't answer in time with Mito doing most of the talk anyways.  
  
It became better only when most of the guests were gone. Madara had let Hashirama nap on the table, his head in his arms and he was slowly, absently caressing his back so he could keep his eye on him while Mito was taking care of the last bills to pay, for the castle and the meal and anything else. Itama, Kawarama and Tobirama had gone for a walk around the park, to reinvigorate themselves a little but Madara was pretty sure they were going to interrogate Tobirama about what Hashirama said, last night, about how he had to marry Izuna.  
  
Izuna had eventually left his room, the lady from last night with him and he was currently talking with her, his hand on her hip and a smile like Madara rarely saw before on his lips.  
  
“That's Toka,” Naori's voice came from behind him and Madara looked up at her, leaned in her touch when she ran her hand in his hair and sat beside him. “A cousin from my side of the family.”  
  
“He likes her,” Madara stated, seeing how his brother was openly staring at the woman and Naori laughed.  
  
“Izuna likes everyone.”  
  
She wasn't wrong, so Madara didn't answer and there was an awkward silence until Madara cleared his throat.  
  
“Hashi told me you were going to divorce Butsuma.” he whispered, glancing at her because he didn't know how she was going to respond to that.  
  
“It's not .. I haven't taken my decision yet,” Naori defended herself with a frown.  
  
“If you do, and if you go on with the procedure, I'll call my lawyer and have him defend you.” Madara told her. “And I'll give you the keys of my flat, downtown, if you ever need to crash somewhere.”  
  
Naori was about to refuse. She really was, Madara could see the defiance in her eyes but she lowered her head slowly, moved to kiss the top of his head, holding him against her with care and thanked him.  
  
“It's barely anything, mom,” Madara whispered, closing his eyes. “Especially after all you've done for me and Izuna.”  
  
“Itama and Kawarama said they were going home with you ?” she asked, never letting go of him. “You'll take care of them until I figured things out with Butsuma ?”  
  
“You know I will.” Madara smiled, placing his free hand on her arm. “Take your time, will you ? I know it's not easy for you.”  
  
“I love you, Madara.” Naori whispered, holding him tighter and Madara's heart clenched, as warmth spread in his body, reacting positively at his adoptive mother's declaration.  
  
“I love you too, mom.”  
  
Naori held him for a minutes or two more, before she let go, turned away and made sure he wouldn't be able to look at her face. But he didn't need to. He knew she was crying.  
  
Another hour passed, before Naori came back just so she could shake Hashirama awake, kiss his cheek as he was sleepily staring back at her and announced she was going now. Hashirama nodded slowly, rubbing his eyes, she whispered how proud she was of him and Hashirama told her how much he loved her. Naori did glance at Madara, before she turned away and walked toward Izuna instead. He didn't mind, if she couldn't salute him for now, she still was shaken with what he said earlier and he watched her leave the castle in peace, her little bag in her hand and looking stronger than ever.  
  
He admired her for all she was.  
  
“Where's my wife ?” Hashirama mumbled at some point. “And my brothers ?”  
  
“Around,” Madara answered vaguely, as he didn't know himself.  
  
“Good.”  
  
Hashirama sighed, scratching his head. The dark circles under his eyes weren't encouraging but at least, he had stopped whining and Madara had kept his hand on his back, rubbing it slowly.  
  
“Take a bath when Mito drives you home,” Madara advised his friend with a soft smile. “You have to sweat the toxins out and relax.”  
  
“I didn't ruin it, did it ?” Hashirama sighed. “Tell me Mito isn't packing her stuff and getting ready to run away.”  
  
“I'm not sure ..” Madara teased, only to receive a mean look from Hashirama and he chuckled. “Last time I saw her, she was paying the bills and that kind of stuff. Don't worry.”  
  
“I love her.”  
  
Madara snorted, because of Hashirama's plain tone. “I know you do.”  
  
“You were wrong.”  
  
This time, Madara raised an eyebrow at him, as he didn't understand what Hashirama meant and Hashirama grinned widely at him.  
  
“You once said it might be a mistake to marry her that quickly, that I should take my time. And be careful.” Hashirama reminded him. “You were wrong.”  
  
“That I was,” Madara admitted almost happily. “You two are a perfect match. I am happy I was wrong.”  
  
Organizing the way back was simple enough. Three Senjus forced their bags and suitcases in the trunk of his car, as Madara was waiting for them, reading the texts he received while his phone had been turned off. Izuna would follow with the car he had rented for the week-end, Tobirama had come with a taxi. Itama and Kawarama fought to sit next to Madara and Itama won.  
  
“Dibs on the attic room !” Itama called, as he was almost bouncing next to the car and Kawarama groaned in disapproval but he didn't argue, because Itama called dibs anyways.  
  
“Alright, boys,” Hashirama addressed to his little brothers with a serious scowl that didn't suit his puppy face. “You all behave well at Madara's. Wash your hands and brush your teeth.”  
  
It made Kawarama laugh, while Itama rolled his eyes but Madara smiled when he heard Tobirama scoff. Hashirama had included him for his little speech, it seemed and Tobirama didn't enjoy Hashirama's fatherly tone.  
  
“Especially you,” Hashirama pointed at his brother, taping the tip of his index on his chest. “I don't know how you were raised and you'd better behave because Madara has the right to spank you if needed !”  
  
Thankfully, the sound of Madara's choke was covered with Itama's laughing and he glanced at Tobirama, just in time to see him blush. He wasn't sure if Hashirama knew anything about what they did last night but he didn't care, at this point. Hashirama had been accepting at the idea of Izuna getting into Tobirama's pants, he wouldn't say anything about him doing just the same.  
  
“I'll call Madara to make sure you don't bother him too much.” Hashirama nodded, proud of himself for acting tough. “Now, give me a hug before I leave !”  
  
Itama laughed again, Kawarama eyed his bigger brother with a condescending look in the eyes and Madara did his best not to snort at Hashirama's deception. It didn't last long, though, because Tobirama pulled him into a hug and held him tightly, only to be hugged back by his older brother.  
  
It lasted a long moment, as it seemed both of them needed it, Madara even nodded at a pinning Itama to join them and Kawarama only dared to pat Tobirama's shoulder, at first. But he was forcefully pulled into the embrace and he yelped when Hashirama held him there.  
  
The scene was touching, really, to see them all reunited properly and Madara remembered the way Tobirama had worried about not being able to blend in with his brother. He had been so wrong about this and Madara hoped he understood so much now.  
  
It was Mito who brought an end to the moment, as she honked in her car, calling for Hashirama because he was never going to let them go if no one stopped him and the Senju siblings parted awkwardly, Itama rushed to sit on the passenger side, Kawarama reluctantly sat behind Madara's seat and Hashirama smiled one last time at Tobirama before he kissed his cheek and quickly joined Mito in her car before she got angry at him.  
  
The ride back was quite silent, Madara noticed as he was driving. Itama usually would chat as much as he could because he didn't like this kind of silences but not today, it seemed. But he was tired, he wouldn't stop yawning now and Madara tried not to laugh at him when he bumped his head against the window as he was falling asleep. Kawarama, on his side, was concentrated on his phone and Madara glanced at Tobirama via the inner rear mirror, smiled when he saw how thoughtful Tobirama looked. But Tobirama caught him staring and Madara looked away, a soft shade of pink spreading on his cheeks.  
  
The Uchiha mansion looked so peaceful, when Madara pushed the little button to open the gates and entered the propriety, Izuna following closely behind him. It wasn't going to last, with Itama and Kawarama here but Madara loved having them around. He had to shake Itama awake, when he stopped the engine but Itama jerked on his seat, looked around and quickly grabbed the mansion's key in the cup holder, he retrieved his bag in the trunk and ran to the house, so he could claim the attic bedroom for himself.  
  
Madara could understand that, said room probably was the coziest, right under the roof and it had its own bathroom and comfortable corner with couches and a television. It probably was the best choice of a room if Itama really wanted to invite his girlfriend over.  
  
Kawarama didn't wait either, as he followed his younger brother casually, his bag on his back and kicking his shoes off when he reached the door, Izuna was already walking toward the mansion too, holding his phone between his shoulder and his ear and smiling and Madara was pretty sure he was talking to Toka already.  
  
Once they had pulled their stuff from Madara's car trunk, Madara led Tobirama toward the house, he smiled when Tobirama carefully kicked off his shoes as he entered the mansion and they went upstairs. With the attic bedroom, there were five bedrooms at all. One of them, the one that had been his parents', back then, had its own bathroom and Madara had decided that Tobirama would use this one for now. The three other ones were sharing a bathroom, but it was huge and Madara knew there wouldn't be much problem with it as he was always up so early in the morning.  
  
“So, you'll stay there,” Madara commented as he opened the bedroom's door for Tobirama to walk in. The room was nice, Madara had it painted in light shades of grays after Tajima decided to leave, he had the bathroom completely changed, with gray-blue tiling, the same shade as the curtains. The bed was huge, facing the windows and the dressing room was quite nice too. Madara was pretty sure Tobirama would feel at home, here, feel like he was welcomed and from Tobirama's smile, he had been right.  
  
“I .. I never had a bedroom that big,” Tobirama admitted, turning to him and placing his suitcase near the bed.  
  
“You come ask me, if you need anything,” Madara nodded, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms. “We'll probably order pizza tonight though. Ah and don't forget to close your door properly if you don't want the cats to bother you.”  
  
Said cats were probably sleeping downstairs on weird places, never really bothered with the noise nor Itama's behavior but they were going to come greet the house's owner and ask him to feed them soon enough. Madara had made sure to have a friend take care of them while he was away but they were always hungry anyways.  
  
Tobirama seemed to hesitate, for a moment, staring at him, a blank expression on the face but he did take a step forward, then another and Madara shivered when Tobirama snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him into a proper, gentle kiss. There was no need in it, except the one to kiss, the soft feelings they held for each other. There was no point in denying them anymore now, Madara thought, as he reached to slide his fingers in Tobirama's hair. He had a crush on that man, he had loved the moment they spent together last night and he didn't mind having more of these moments.  
  
He liked him, he decided and Tobirama liked him in return and kissing was quite nice. Too nice not to indulge in it.  
  
“I only have one question,” Tobirama whispered against his lips, not daring to open his eyes. “Were I in need to visit you tonight .. Could you show me where your room is ?”  
  
Madara chuckled. He nodded at the door behind his back, bit his lip when Tobirama looked at said door and they kissed again.  
  
This could work, Madara told himself. He didn't have to do much to convince himself of it and it really could work between them. And who knew ? Maybe Tobirama was the guy he'd wake up next to, one morning, and tell himself : “Damn. I want to marry him.”


End file.
